Maya Fey: Ace Thief
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: AU. Phoenix has a malignant tumor that grows in his lungs, and only Miles Edgeworth, a great doctor in Germany who can operated and save him. The operating costs are very expensive, and desperate Maya decided to rob a bank for Phoenix operating costs. Will she make it? (story based on a movie title : Catch That Kid). Phoenix/Maya.
1. Way to Save The Ace Attorney

Maya Fey: Ace Thief

Maya Fey walked happily to the office of Wright & Co. Law Office, doesn't care about the cold, the weather was overcast, and rain coming down pretty heavy. Whistling, and humming Steel Samurai soundtrack, Maya opened the door and stepped inside. Her boss and her best friend, Phoenix Wright, already in the office, sitting behind his desk, and looks busy typing something. Maya jumped to the front of Phoenix desk, determined to make him shocked.

"Good morning, Nick!" Maya shouted loudly, making the defense attorney almost fell off his chair. Maya giggled.

"Good morning, Maya. God, you almost made me die of a heart attack!" Phoenix chuckled.

Maya smiled idly. "Hey, Nick, would you let your eyes for a minute from your laptop and accompany this faithful assistant to watch Steel Samurai DVD?" asked Maya, holding up DVD Steel Samurai that she had brought from home.

Phoenix chuckled. "Of course, wait a minute. I, need to go to the bathroom first," Phoenix replied, getting up from his chair and walked to the office bathroom. Maya then sits on the couch and turned on the TV.

Maya had just turned on the TV for a few minutes when she smelled a vomit and bloods. Worried, Maya got up from the couch and ran into the bathroom. With restless heart she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Nick? Nick? Are you okay?" asked Maya anxious. No answer. Maya then tried to open the bathroom door, and it was not locked. What a shock to Maya when she saw Phoenix bent over the sink, which is already filled with vomit mixed with blood.

"Maya?" Phoenix turned around and tried to cover up his vomit stains. "I told you to wait, I'll accompany you to watch."

"Nick, you throw up very much! Gosh, Nick! Tell me if you're not healthy!" cried Maya.

Phoenix laugh. "I'm fine, Maya!" He retorted.

Maya felt very irritated right now. Phoenix is always like this, don't want to make others worried.

"If you're fine, why there are bloods in your vomits?" accused Maya. "Nick, don't need to pretend healthy in front of me. Let's go to the hospital now!" cried Maya again as she grips Phoenix arms.

"Maya, really, I'm fine, just a little nauseous, I..." suddenly Phoenix words truncated. Phoenix clutched his chest tightly and looked very painful.

"Nick? Nick?! What's wrong? What's wrong with your chest?" cried Maya again.

"Aaaaghhhhhhhhh ..." still clutching his chest, Phoenix fell to his knees and collapsed on the bathroom floor.

"NICK! NICK !" Maya shouted frantically, trying hard to wake Phoenix and dragged him out of the bathroom.

"Hold on, Nick, hang on, I'll call an ambulance!" cried Maya again as she pulled out her cell phone to call an ambulance. Maya tried hard not to cry when told the ambulance service where the address of the office and how Phoenix condition.

What a relief to Maya when ten minutes later she heard the ambulance siren. The EMT ran into, and simultaneously, with alacrity, they lifted Phoenix to a stretcher.

"What happened, Miss?" asked one of EMTs to the Maya.

"I don't know! He had bloody vomit in the bathroom, and then he suddenly clutched his chest and fell unconscious," sobbed Maya.

The EMT then brought Phoenix into the ambulance, with Maya followed them behind.

Shortly afterwards, they arrived at the Central Hospital. The EMT lowers Phoenix and pushed him toward the Emergency Unit.

A doctor who looks in his mid-40-s approached them. "Doctor, patient in critical condition!" exclaimed one of EMTs.

"What is this? What happened to...Oh! _Phoenix?!_ " exclaimed the doctor, looked very surprised to see Phoenix who lay unconscious on the stretcher. "Quickly take him to the ER right now!"

"Doctor, what happened with..." Maya didn't get to finish her question because the doctor had already disappeared.

While waiting, Maya didn't stop crying. _What's going on with Nick?_ _What if he left me, like Mom, Dad, and Mia leave me?_ _Nick, you're the only family I had... Please don't leave me too, Nick!_ Maya screamed inwardly.

Half an hour later, the Doctor who handles Phoenix walk toward Maya.

"Miss, are you Phoenix relative?" asked the doctor friendly, holding out his hands. Maya welcomes the Doctor hands and they shake hands.

"I'm his assistant in the office," Maya replied softly.

"To introduce myself, I'm Dr. Joaquin Ortega," said the doctor again.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor Ortega. I'm Maya Fey. So, actually, what's wrong with Nick? Please, tell me, Doctor, "murmured Maya, failing to hide hysterical tone in her voice.

"Just call me Joaquin. Miss Fey, how long have you worked with Phoenix?"

"About more than a year, Doctor, uh, Joaquin."

"And Phoenix never mentioned anything about his illness?" asked Dr. Joaquin again, raised his eyebrows.

Maya shook her head. "Illness, Doctor? What is Nick's disease? You've known Nick for a long time?"

Dr. Joaquin nodded. "I know Phoenix since he was in elementary school ... His parents trust me to control his health. Look, Miss. Fey, since childhood, Phoenix had a tumor growing around his lungs, he gets the tumor because he's too often breathing dirty air, and he was also passive smokers, because his father is a heavy smoker. Actually, when he was a child, the tumor growing around his lungs is still small, and can be immediately removed if only the boy would want surgery and want to use ventilator... But he always refused, always said that he didn't need surgery or ventilator, and that he would be fine...That boy, always stubborn and never want to pay attention to his health ..." Dr. Joaquin sighed.

Maya smiled weakly. "Nick always like that, Doctor ... Before he passed out, I caught him throwing up with blood pretty much in the sink in our office, and he tried to cover the vomit stains, and says that he is okay. I would not even know if he is vomiting if I'm not smelling the vomits."

Dr. Joaquin chuckled. "I'm not surprised ... He always be the same Phoenix Wright, stubborn boy ... Well, the thing is, Miss. Fey, now the tumor in his lungs had grown to be very large, and if it's untreated, the tumor can take one of his lungs. Though I had warned him from the first, but the boy didn't want to listen."

Maya looked up, trying hard not to cry. "And, Doctor...what to do? You can heal Nick, right? Please, Doctor! He's the only family I have now, I beg you!" Maya sobbed.

Dr. Joaquin sighed deeply. "Unfortunately, the equipment and the treatment here is not sophisticated enough to operate on a tumor that big. Very risky if we operate Phoenix with limited equipment. But, there is hope, Miss. Fey. There is a great Doctor in Germany, his name is Miles Edgeworth, which can handle a case like Phoenix. But, the cost..."

"How much, Doctor? How much the costs required for Nick's operation?" cried Maya.

"US $ 250,000, Miss. Maya Fey. "

Slowly Maya slipped on hospital walls. _How did she get that kind of money for Nick operating expenses? Oh Nick ..._

"You want to see Phoenix now? I think in a few minutes, he will wake up."

Maya nodded, and Dr. Joaquin escorted Maya to Phoenix room.

When Maya saw Phoenix lying unconscious on the hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown with pale turquoise color, with a variety of hose and infusions connected to him, Maya felt nauseous, not overpowering to see Phoenix in such conditions.

"I'll leave you two alone," murmured Doctor Joaquin then stepped out.

Maya sat on the bed next to Phoenix, then sob quietly.

"Oh, Nick ... Why are you so stubborn? Why did you never once told me about a malignant tumor that live around your lungs? Why don't you want surgery before? Now see you doing, Nick ... What if ... what if...you leave me like my parents, and Mia leave me? The only hope is you brought to Germany to be operated ... But your operating costs ... Where can I get money of US $ 250,000 for the cost of your operation? Where can I get the money, Nick ? Oh, Nick, if you're not stubborn, the tumor would have disappeared from your body now...I don't want to lose you too, Nick ..." Maya sobbed, stroking Phoenix hands that filled with the IV needle.

Phoenix slowly opened his eyes. "M-maya?" whispered Phoenix, his voice is very weak.

"Nick! Finally you wake up! You want something, Nick? You want a drink?" asked Maya, was very relieved to see Phoenix is conscious.

"I ... .agggh ! Aghhhhhhh ! Ow ..." Phoenix clutched his chest again with his free hand from the IV.

"Nick! Your chest pain? Wait a minute, I'll call the doctor!" cried Maya, then ran out and called Doctor Joaquin.

Shortly afterwards, Maya returned with Doctor Joaquin.

"Hello, Phoenix ... how are you, son? Glad to see you're awake. Nice to see you again, Phoenix," says Dr. Joaquin.

"Dr. Joaquin, what ... ..aggghhhhh!" said Phoenix again, back clutching his chest tightly.

"Don't talk too much, son, quiet, I will relieve pain in the chest," muttered Doctor Joaquin while pull out an injectable drug.

Maya closes her one eye and feel very sick when she saw Phoenix chest injected several times by Dr. Joaquin.

"There you go," muttered Doctor Joaquin. "You will not feel pain in your chest for a few hours. If he complained of chest pain again, immediately call me, understand Miss Fey?"

Maya didn't say anything, just nodded her head. Dr. Joaquin returned stepped outside.

For a few minutes, there's only awkward silence between them. Until finally Maya suddenly felt very annoyed and angry to Phoenix.

"Nick, I want to know why you've never once mentioned anything about the tumor growing in your lungs?" said Maya half-shouted, and then she put her hands on her waist.

"I think Dr. Joaquin already told you everything, huh? Maya, it's not important..."

"It's not important, Phoenix Wright?! How is it not important? This is about your health, about your life! You don't know how I feel, how I panicked and sad when you suddenly vomited and passed out in the bathroom! You don't understand how upset I was when I heard all what Dr. Joaquin told me ... That your tumor had grown very large and if left untreated, the tumor can take one of your lungs! The only hope is brought you to Germany to be operated, and the fee is US $ 250,000, from where I could get that much money for your operation, Nick?!"

Phoenix raised his eyebrows, feeling guilty. "Maya, you don't have to think about anything, really, this is not important, not your duty to make money for the cost of my surgery, really, you don't need to think about it, I'll be fine ..."

"Of course I have to think about it! Of course, this is very important to me, Nick! You are the only family that I have in this world ... .. You'll be fine, you say? Don't you understand?! A tumor in your lungs had grown too big, if left untreated will take one of your lungs! If you leave me too, I'll be alone again ... Nick, it never occurred to me that you are very selfish ... You never think of others who love you and worry about you, never! You're so stubborn! You will be operated, and I'll get the money for your operating costs, no matter how!" Maya shouted again, her face wet with tears now.

Phoenix stunned, then held Maya's hands.

"Maya, I'm sorry, I, never knew that my health is very important to you ...just, I beg you, as you're desperately looking for money for my operation, please don't do something stupid, you understand?" Phoenix pleaded softly.

Maya looked up, wiping her eyes, and nodded slowly.

The next day, while take care of Phoenix in the hospital, Maya began trying to search for a second job that roughly match the hefty salary. But none of the jobs that match her abilities. Frustrated, Maya threw a pile of newspapers that run ads for a variety of jobs to the couch and stepped out to eat in the hospital cafeteria.

In the corridor, she accidentally collided with Larry and fell to the floor.

"Use your eyes when you're walking, Mr. Butz!" cried Maya upset.

Larry smiled shyly, and reached out his hands to help Maya stand.

"Hello, Maya, long time no see. Good to see you again. You've been here long?" Asked Larry.

"Yes, I am here since the first day Nick treated. From where you hear Nick treated in this hospital?"

"Oh, Dr. Joaquin told me. The three of us have long known. My father and Dr. Joaquin are old friends." Larry replied, then looked at Maya again.

"Why are you crying, Maya?"

Maya hastily wiped tears from her eyes. "It's nothing, Larry."

Larry raised his eyebrows. "Come on, Maya, we were both already known for a long time. You and I are friends, right? Just tell me what your problem is, maybe I can help."

Maya looked at Larry with hesitation. _Yeah ... I guess it would not hurt to tell everything to Larry ... Although maybe he can only give idiot suggestions, at least there is a place for tell about her confusion and desperation..._

"All right," said Maya. "Let's go to the cafeteria."

Then both of them walked into the cafeteria and sat down. Maya ordered a glass of milk and a burger while Larry ordered a cup of coffee.

"So," said Larry as he sipped his coffee, "What's your problem, Maya?"

"It's about Nick, Larry. Larry, you said you've known Dr. Joaquin for a long time, do you know about the tumor that grows in Nick's lungs?"

Larry choked on his coffee. "Tumor? What do you mean, Maya?"

Maya sighed deeply. "Then you don't know about Nick's disease? Dr. Joaquin told me yesterday. There is a tumor that grows in Nick's lungs, since he was a kid the tumor had been growing in his lung. Now, the tumor had grown very large in Nick's lungs, and if Nick not operated as soon as possible, the tumor can take one of Nick's lungs, Larry..." Maya replied haltingly.

"Maya, really, I didn't know all of this. Indeed, while in elementary school, I sometimes see Nick grabbed his chest in pain, but he would never say anything if I asked what's wrong with him. Then, why Dr. Joaquin did not immediately operated him if Nick lives in danger?"

"He said, the equipment here is still very limited. And it is very risky if they operated Nick with limited equipment. The only hope is to bring Nick to Germany to be operated on by a doctor named Miles Edgeworth but ... ..the cost is US $ 250,000, Larry ... From where I could get money that much? You know, how much Nick meant to me, and if he's not operated as soon as possible…." Maya sobbed again.

Larry put his hand Maya's shoulder. "Calm down, Maya. We will find a way out. I work in Gavin Bank, a bank owned by Kristoph Gavin. Surely you've heard of him?"

"Yes, I think I've heard Nick say his name. They went to school together in high school, right?"

Larry nodded excitedly. "Yes, they were classmates in high school. We could borrow money to Kristoph. Tomorrow you come with me, we will tell him how's Nick condition. He's a friend of Nick, he may not refuse to help his old friend, right?"

Maya nodded and smiled, relieved that there are a ray of hope to save Nick.

The next day, as Larry promised, he brought Maya to meet Kristoph in his office. Nervously, they knocked on the Kristoph office door.

"Come in."

Maya and Larry stepped inside.

"Please sit down," said Kristoph as he invited them both to sit. Larry and Maya then sat down.

"What is it, Mr. Butz? And who the beautiful woman you bring here?" asked Kristoph.

"Well, introduce, I'm Maya Fey, Phoenix Wright's assistant in the Wright & Co. Law Office. Larry told me that you and Nick was classmates in high school, right, Mr. Gavin?" asked Maya nervous, she felt a strange aura from Kristoph, and she didn't like it.

"Yes, Miss. Fey. Whether your visit has to do with Wright?"

Maya swallowed, and nodded. "Yes, Mr. Gavin. Well, Nick is ill, very ill, there is a very large tumor growing in his lungs, and the doctor said, if Nick not operated as soon as possible, the tumor can take one of his lungs. Nick can't be operated here, the doctor said equipment here is limited , he had to be operated on in Germany."

"And?" Kristoph answer with a very cold tone, doesn't imply any sympathy at all, and Maya didn't like the direction this conversation.

"The operation cost is $ 250,000, Mr. Gavin, and uh, I, need your help. I want to borrow money from you for ... Nick operating costs. You can hire me for 24 hours jobs without me getting paid to pay you back, or whatever, it's up to you, but please, Mr. Gavin, please help Nick!" cried Maya stammered.

Kristoph raised his eyebrows, his face without expression. "Sorry, Miss. Fey, but I can't lend money that much only for Wright operating costs."

Maya gaped in disbelief. "What do you mean by 'just' Mr. Gavin? It's about Nick, your old friend during school! He's very ill, and ... And…. You can save him! Don't you want to help your old friend?" cried Maya, while Larry was also stunned to hear Kristoph's answer.

Kristoph shook his head. "Sorry, Miss. Fey. But I really can't help you. I can't throw away $250,000 just for the operating costs of one person, while the money could be more beneficial for the bank's operational costs. Well, Miss. Fey, if nothing else you want to talk, I invite you to go now. I still have a lot of work."

Maya stood up from her chair, her body quivering with fury, her fists raised.

"Do you have no heart, Mr. Gavin?"

Kristoph sly smile. "Banks never have a heart, Miss. Fey. Especially a heart for stubborn man who can't even keep his own health."

Filled with anger, Maya and Larry stepped out.

"I don't believe this. Larry, how can you stand working under someone like that? He's so annoying!" cried Maya, stomped her feet to the floor.

"I also didn't think he could bear to say it ... when he and Nick were friends in high school!" complained Larry.

"Now, what should we do, Larry? How can we get the money for Nick operating costs?"

Larry thought for a moment, then suddenly lifted his fist. "AHA! I know, Maya. I know. We will rob this bank. And Nick can be operated and we might as well give a lesson to that arrogant man."

Maya blinked and stared into Larry's face deeply. "You can't be serious, Larry. We can't rob a bank! That's a crime!"

"You want Nick to recover, right, Maya? Just think, is there another way we can get money that much in a short time?" asked Larry short.

Maya paused, then closed her eyes. Nick's lying in pain on the hospital bed, and Kristoph sickening smile shadow appears before her eyes. _Well... if there is no other way ... For you, Nick ..._ _I'm willing to be a criminal!_

"All right," said Maya. "I agree with you, Larry. We're going to rob this bank for Nick and gave a lesson to that arrogant man."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. The Planning

Larry chuckled. "That's my best friend! We do this for the sake of our friend, Maya, for Nick!"

Maya nodded excitedly. "But, Larry…..we can't rob a bank that big just two of us, we need help from others….And we also have to plan carefully so as not to get caught. And don't let Nick know about this, he would immediately kill me."

"For that matter, I have think about it. Relax, Maya. You remember Ron DeLite, Nick's former client? That he defended some months ago?" asked Larry, patting Maya's shoulder.

"The Mask DeMasque? Of course I remember him. That professional thief, right?"

"That's right. We will ask for his help, and I guess he won't refuse to help us. Nick released him from prison."

"You're right, Larry, Mr. DeLite also told us, anytime if Nick needed his help, he will be happy to help."

"Then," said Larry, "Let's go to his house now. Do you remember his home address, Maya?"

Maya nodded with vigor. "I still have his name card in my wallet, hmm ..." Maya then opened her wallet and found a business card that Mr. DeLite gives to her some time ago. "Aha! This is it, Larry! This is his address! Let's go there now."

Larry and Maya then went to house by taxi. At Mr. DeLite home, they were warmly welcomed by Mr. DeLite's wife, Dessie.

"Miss. Maya Fey!" said , hugging Maya tightly and kissing her on both cheeks. "It's very nice to meet you again! Please sit down, please sit down!"

"Sorry to bother you, Mrs. DeLite, but are your husband, Mr. DeLite in the house right now? We need to talk to him….." said Maya as she sits in the living room.

"Of course, of course, Ronnie is here. Wait for a while, I'll call him," said Dessie then bolted to the 2nd floor. Shortly afterwards, Dessie appears again with Ron.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAA FEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! LARRRRRRRRRRYYYYY BUUUUUUUTZZZZZZ ! NICEEEEEEEE TOOOO MEEEEEET YOUUUUUUU AGAAAAAAIN! HOOOOOOOOWWWWW AREEEEEEE YOOOOOOOUUUU .. I HOOPEEEEE YOUUUUUU DOOOINGGG WEELLL! WHY NOT COMING WITH YOU TOOOOOOOO ..." Ron shouted loudly, hugging Maya so tightly until Maya feels all the bones in her body broken instantly. Dessie laughed at her husband's behavior.

"I'm sorry, Maya, Ronnie is never changed. Always like this. Ronnie dear, release Miss. Fey now, let her breathe."

Ron then releases his arms from Maya, and also sits.

"So, what's up, Miss. Fey? And where Mr. Wright? Why did he not come with you? I will be very glad to see him again!" said Ron.

"Ah, I just realized, Miss. Fey. Yes, why Mr. Wright did not come here too? Is he busy handling a big case again?" Asked Dessie.

Maya sighed deeply, and shook her head. "No, Mr. and Mrs. DeLite. Nick is sick. Very sick. And he's being treated at the Central Hospital."

Dessie frowned. "Sick, you say, Miss. Fey? What's Mr. Wright disease?! Why didn't you immediately inform us ? Ronnie dear, we should immediately visit Mr. Wright!"

"There is a tumor growing in his lung, Mr & Mrs. DeLite. The tumor had grown too large, and if left untreated, would have fatal consequences. That tumors could take one of Nick's lungs." replied Maya stammered, without knowing a single tear fell from her eyes.

Ron and Dessie covered their mouths with their hands, seemed very sympathetic. "Gosh, we really sorry to hear that, Miss. Fey ... I never thought Mr. Wright will very sick like that ... And there's nothing Doctor can do?" asked Dessie while stroking Maya's hands, trying to comfort her.

"There is one hope, Miss. DeLite. Nick can be cured if he's taken to Germany for surgery by a doctor named Miles Edgeworth. The problem is, Mrs. DeLite ... The operating costs is very expensive. US $ 250,000," sobbed Maya again.

"Oh, Miss. Fey ... I'm very sorry ... But our financial condition is also being really limited. If our finances are not limited, of course, without thinking we'll give you the money." Dessie replied sympathetically.

Larry then waved his hand impatiently. "We are here not to ask for money from you, Mr. and Mrs. DeLite."

Dessie raised an eyebrow. "Then, if so, for what, Mr. Butz?"

"Me and Maya ..." Larry swallowed. "We plan to rob the bank where I work, Gavin Bank, Mr and Mrs. DeLite."

Silent for a moment. Dessie looked at Larry deep, apparently still doesn't understand.

"And what to do with us, Mr. Butz, Miss. Fey?"

"We want ... ..we want Mr. DeLite help us to rob the bank. Gavin Bank is quite large and it's impossible if only the two of us who rob the bank. Really, Mr. DeLite, we really need your help, remember you are very adept at stealing." said Larry stammered.

"Mr. Butz, Miss. Fey, I understand you are desperate to save Mr. Wright, but...I think this is not a good idea. Moreover, only a few months ago, my husband freed from prison because ... Don't you feel if you get caught with my husband, all Mr. Wright's effort will be useless? I'm sure Mr. Wright won't be happy if he knows what you're doing," Dessie said softly.

Unexpectedly, Maya's tears then broke. She sobbed loudly.

"Mrs. DeLite, don't you understand? Nick is the only family I have now. He is the most precious person in my life, just like Mr. DeLite very important to you! I can't lose him, Mrs. DeLite, can't! We've tried to talk to Mr. Gavin to borrow money from him, but he didn't want to help Nick! Though Nick is his classmates when they was in high school! I beg you, Mr. and Mrs. DeLite. It's about Nick's life and death! Mrs. DeLite, just imagine if Nick is Mr. DeLite, how would you feel?" cried Maya, her face wet with tears.

Dessie was silent, and felt very sorry for Maya. "Well ... it's up to you, Ronnie. I won't stop you."

Ron nodded firmly. "Calm down, Miss. Fey! I will help you both. Mr. Wright helped me, and it's time for me to return the favor for him!"

Maya jumps excitedly from her chair and hugged Ron tightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you very much, Mr and Mrs. DeLite!"

"Well," said Ron when Maya had removed her arms from Ron. "We must arrange plans from now. Miss. Fey, are the doctors give deadlines when Mr. Wright should be brought to Germany for surgery?"

Maya shook her head. "The doctor just told me, the sooner the better, but he didn't say exactly when Nick had to be operated. But if it's delayed too long, the tumor will grow bigger in his lungs."

"Okay. Then, as soon as possible, we have to rob the bank. Mr. Butz, you say you work in that bank?" asked Ron, glanced at Larry. Larry nodded slowly.

"Then, I want you to photograph all the details of the bank building. The more, the better." Ron command to Larry.

"Ready, Commander!" said Larry with spirit.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot. Which bank account that we will rob? Did you guys already think of it?" Ron asked again.

"We are ..." Maya was about to answer, but Larry cut quickly.

"Already, Mr. DeLite. We're going to rob a bank account belonging to Mr. Gavin, "said Larry.

"Your boss? Are you sure, Mr. Butz? You can immediately lose your job if he caught you rob his bank account ... "said Dessie. Larry nodded with vigor.

"100% sure, Mrs. DeLite. I don't care. The important thing is Nick can be cured. Besides, I wanted to give him a lesson. That man very arrogant when we come to his office to borrow money."

"Good. Now, you two have to take the photographs of the bank building as detailed as possible and, Mr. Butz, you have to investigate exactly where Mr. Gavin keeps his money and what kind of security he use. Once completed, give it all to me." said Ron again.

"Okey, plan is already prepared. Dessie dear, do you want to visit Mr. Wright?" asked Ron to Dessie.

"Sure, Ronnie. You don't mind that, if we come with you to the hospital?"

"Of course not, Mr. and Mrs. DeLite! "Maya chuckled.

Dessie smiles. "All right, I'll change clothes and get ready first. I want to see my room first, is there anything we can bring for Mr. Wright…"Then she stepped into her room.

10 minutes later, Dessie came out with a big bouquet of tulips and a tart cake.

"Let's go now," muttered Dessie. Four of them then walked to Ron's car, and went to the Central Hospital.

Arriving at Central Hospital...

Phoenix still lying in bed with clutch his chest. He felt very shortness of breath, and his chest ached, like being punched repeatedly by an invisible hand. Even to sit, he can't.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," said Phoenix limp, felt wonder why he can still talk with all the unbearable pain in his chest.

Maya, Larry, Mr. and Mrs. DeLite stepped inside.

"Hello, Nick ...you had a visitor!" Maya said brightly.

"Mr and Mrs. DeLite? How are you?" said Phoenix enthusiastic, tried to get up to hug his former client, but it just made his chest feel pain twice. "Ow." groaned Phoenix, then back clutching his chest. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. DeLite, I greet you in this way."

"It's okay, Mr. Wright, just lie back," said Dessie.

"Sorry, we could only bring this for you, Mr. Wright. We wish you a speedy recovery," said Ron, placing a bouquet of flowers and a cake Dessie brought to the table next to Phoenix bed.

"Thank you very much, Mr and Mrs. DeLite. You don't need to bother," murmured Phoenix.

"Hey, bud, why only two of them who you greet, and you didn't even say hi to your best friend since elementary school? Am I just a pile of black shadow for you, Nicky-boy?" exclaimed Larry upset, frowning. They all laughed.

"Sorry Larry, I don't see you. Thank you for wasting your time to see me, Larry," Phoenix mumbled, his voice sounded very weak.

"How are you, Nick? How about your chest, does it still hurt?" asked Maya. Phoenix smiled weakly.

"The pain comes and goes, Maya."

Maya stroking Phoenix forefinger, refrain from crying again. She also doesn't understand why she always felt like crying every time Phoenix complains of his pain. So she was relieved when Phoenix talks again.

"From where both of you hear that I'm sick and were treated here, Mr and Mrs. DeLite?" asked Phoenix.

"Oh, Miss. Fey and Mr. Butz came to visit our home and tell about your situation, Mr. Wright. So we decided to see you." answered Dessie.

Phoenix raised his eyebrows and looked at Maya and Larry interchangeably with astonishment.

"Is there anything you guys need to come to Mr. and Mrs. DeLite home?"

Maya and Larry tried to not look at each other. "There was stuff left in my bag and I just realized. So I decided to go to Mr. and home to restore it."

"Oh, sorry, then Mr. DeLite. Maya has been sometimes very clumsy," said Phoenix, and laughed weakly.

"It's okay, Mr. Wright. Humans often make mistakes, and it's natural." Ron replied.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," said Phoenix tired. Dr. Joaquin stepped inside.

"Oh, you have a lot of visitors today, Phoenix? To introduce myself, I'm Dr. Joaquin Ortega, doctor who handle Phoenix," says Dr. Joaquin and shook hands with Ron and Dessie.

"Hello, Dr. Joaquin, I'm Dessie and this is my husband, Ron DeLite. We are 's former client, Phoenix made a large contribution to free my husband from prison a few months ago," said Dessie while welcoming Dr. Joaquin's hands.

"Larry!" exclaimed Dr. Joaquin after finished shaking hands with Ron and Dessie. "Nice to see you again, boy! How are you?" Dr. Joaquin hugged Larry and patted his back.

"I'm very well, Dr. Joaquin. It's been a long time since our last meeting! I'm also glad we can meet again," Larry chuckled.

"I heard you are now working in a bank?"

Larry nodded. "Yes, Dr. Joaquin."

Dr. Joaquin chuckled. "Nice. Glad to hear now you're more serious with your future. And, Phoenix, how do you feel, son? Does your chest still hurt?" asked Dr. Joaquin as he approached Phoenix's bed.

"The pain comes and goes, Doctor," murmured Phoenix.

"Then I'll inject your chest…. Again. How many times I have injected you today, son? I'd forgotten."

"10 times, Dr. Joaquin." Phoenix replied.

"By doing so, this means that this is 11th injection, am I correct, Phoenix? You can make the football teams of my injection now," He chuckled, then he pull out an injectable drugs from his doctor's coat pocket. Dr. Joaquin then unbuttoned Phoenix hospital shirt and injected Phoenix's chest.

"Ow! Owwwwwww ! Owwwwwwww !" shouted Phoenix.

Larry, Maya, Ron and Dessie wince and grimace. Maya hiding behind Larry's arm, not able to see Phoenix's chest injected.

"Okay ... finished."

"It hurts, Doctor." moaned Phoenix, his eyes watering.

Dr. Joaquin smiled resignedly. "Well, if you're not stubborn from the first, boy, you don't need to lie here and your chest doesn't need to be injected almost every hour. Well, I want to ask all of you, because all of you are Phoenix's friends ... Take good care of him, ok? Don't let him do anything stupid... And you should really pay more attention to your health, understand, stubborn boy?" Dr. Joaquin chuckled again, patting Phoenix head gently, and he stepped outside.

Maya then sat beside Phoenix bed, and massaged his chest gently. Maya's massage seems sufficient to alleviate pain in his chest, so he fell asleep.

"Well ... .because Mr. Wright had gone to bed ... it's time to go home," whispered Ron.

"Correct. Come on, Ronnie, we go home, we should not bother Mr. Wright, "said Dessie agreed.

They both then got up and walked out of Phoenix room escorted by Larry.

"You know, Mr. Butz, at first I thought Miss. Fey just exaggerating about Mr. Wright's condition ... but saw him like that ... I can't bear to see it. His chest must injected almost every hour… I understand why Miss. Fey was so desperate to save Mr. Wright," said Dessie, now sobbing and wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Don't worry, Dessie, I, Miss. Fey, Mr. Butz and will end Mr. Wright's suffering. Mr. Butz, remember our plan. Let me know as soon as possible, ok? See you later," said Ron, patting Larry's back, and he with Dessie headed to the hospital exit door.

 **The next day…**

Larry along with Maya left the hospital early in the morning, when Phoenix was still asleep. They went to Gavin Bank with tense heart and anxious, afraid that if their actions caught. Larry brings a very small pocket camera that is virtually invisible to escape detection.

They went into a bank with hand in hand, looking very nervous. Almost all the employees greet Larry.

"Morning, Mr. Butz, who is this lovely lady? Is this your 45th girlfriend?"

"Good taste as always, Larry!" says another employee, holding up his thumb.

Larry chuckled and shook his head vigorously. "No, no, she is an old friend."

Then Larry drags Maya's arms a little bit, took her away from the sight of the employees.

"Well, Maya, please take photos of this bank building as much as possible. If anyone sees you take a photo, just say this for a school project, because you're still in high school." Larry whispered in Maya's ear, handing his pocket camera into Maya's hands.

"Bb-but, Larry, you can't leave me alone here! I'd look like a fool!" Maya protested.

Larry sighed. "We must divide the tasks, Maya. I have to investigate where Mr. Gavin keeps his money and again, I must be in my office. Relax, I will call you if everything is done."

"Oh, all right, Larry, all right."

"Good luck, Maya." Larry patted Maya's back and leaves Maya.

Maya swallowed, with awkwardly she pulls out Larry's pocket camera and start taking a photo. She walked from corner to corner, and it isn't hard to do, because the employees seemed very busy so no one pay attention to Maya.

 **In Larry's place…**

Larry tiptoe, walked to his office, then take the Steel Samurai costume which he kept in his locker. Larry hurriedly dressed it, then crept toward to Kristoph's office.

He managed to stand in front of Kristoph's office without anyone watching, fortunately. Carefully, Larry hides under a table located in front of Kristoph's office door, and put his ear well, hoping to hear a clue where Kristoph keep his money.

His heart sank when he heard Phoenix name is mentioned. Looks like Kristoph is talking to someone.

"So, you say, Wright's assistant and childhood friend come to your office to borrow money from you?" Larry can hear the other man's deep voice.

"Yes. Shameless, they are, right? She said for Wright operating costs. They think I want to help Wright because we went to school together in high school. Seriously. The world would collapse if I helped Wright. Especially after what he did to me in high school..."

"Kristoph, I don't understand why you hold a grudge so deep to Wright. I think you've forgotten that old grudges…. It wasn't his fault Kristina commited suicide!"

"Klavier! If Wright didn't break up his relationship with Kristina, she was not going to be very desperate and suicidal! Don't you feel lost her, too? She is your sister too, Klavier!" Kristoph hit a table audible.

"Yes, of course I lose her too, Kristoph..but.. but don't you remember, why Wright decided to break up with Kristina? She betrayed Wright, Kristoph! Kristina having affair behind Wright's back! I can understand how Wright's feel at that time!"

"Don't you dare to talk about Kristina as if she was a loose woman!" exclaimed Kristoph again. Then creepy laughter of Kristoph audible. "I hope Wright will die soon. It's impossible his stupid assistant and childhood friend can get money of US $ 250,000 in a heartbeat. Oh, I can't wait to see Wright's cries of pain when that malignant tumor takes one of his lungs ..." continued Kristoph again with creepy tone, made Larry chills.

"Kristoph! Gosh, I had no idea at all you could think that bad! Herr Wright is a nice guy..."

"This conversation is over, Klavier. Alright? I don't want to talk about Wright again."

There was a pause, then Klavier re-open the conversation.

Larry withstands a deep breath. _So that's why Mr._ _Gavin refused to help Nick?_ _But Nick was betrayed, that woman having an affair behind his back, Nick isn't wrong in this case!_ _What a devil are you, Mr._ _Gavin ..._ think Larry growled.

"Anyway, I bring surrogate fee from Mr. Raymond Skeyne. In here, in this three bags. Do you want me to left it here or put it in your safe deposit box?"

 _Speak of the devil,_ thought Larry satisfied.

"Put it in my safe deposit box. There on the 5th floor. The key word: Gavinners."

Larry refrains from cheering triumphantly.

"OK. I'll see you later, Kristoph."

"Oh yes, Klavier, be careful with the security. If you're not careful and wake him up, you could become a delicious meat."

Larry frowned, trying to understand what's Kristoph said. _Ugh ...what does he means with 'become delicious meat?'_ _Hopefully the security is not something that is dangerous ..._ Thought Larry.

Klavier chuckled. "I'll remember, thank you very much." Then he opened the door and headed out. Larry pressed his body under a table over in order Klavier not to see him. For a while, Larry froze under the table. After making sure that the situation is safe, Larry then out from under the table with very carefully, and then he took off his Steel Samurai costume and folded it.

 _Thus, Kristoph's safe deposit box is on the 5th floor. Okey ... .. What to do is simply take the elevator to the 5th floor, and use Gavinners password._ _But I need to know what kind of that safe deposit box security…_

Larry had been just about to step to the fifth floor when he was canceling his intention. _It's not safe if I lurk now ..._ _Very risky ... Better tomorrow afternoon just when most employees had gone home ..._

He then pulls out his cell phone to call Maya.

"Maya, is your job finished? My duty is over."

"Yes, Larry. It turns out not difficult." answered Maya.

"OK. We meet approximately 10 minutes in the lobby, ok?"

"Okay, Larry, I'm waiting."

Larry then hung up, and headed back to his office to put the Steel Samurai costume back to his locker. After that, with haste he went down to the lobby to meet Maya.

"How many photos have you take, Maya?" whispered Larry when he was in the lobby.

"Approximately 200, Larry," replied Maya satisfied.

"Good, Maya. Well, now we must headed to Mr. DeLite house."

They both then exit in silence from Gavin Bank, so Larry does not get caught running away from his working hours. After a successful exit from the bank area, Larry calls a cab and they both went to Ron's home.

"YOUU'REEEEEEEEE GREAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT," said Ron when Maya showed all the photographs of the bank building detail.

"And I managed to get information about Mr. Gavin safe deposit box, Mr. DeLite. The safe deposit box is on the 5th floor, the key word is Gavinners. But there are another security of that safe deposit box. I heard Kristoph said 'If you're not careful and wake him up, you could become a delicious meat.' I don't understand what he meant by that." said Larry.

Ron thought for a moment. "Uhm ... ..maybe the security is a living thing."

"Oh," murmured Maya. "I hope not ... not the beast and something dangerous."

"We think that issue later, Mrs. Fey. Okay, now we are divided for the task. Miss. Fey, on the day we rob the bank, you have to distract the employees, so Larry and I could enter freely. Larry and I are going to get into Mr. Gavin's room where he keeps his safe deposit box."

Maya swallowed. "Good. But how can I divert the attention of the employees?"

"Up to you. You can put a rat, put a rubber snake, you sing, or whatever that can distract the employees." Ron replied simply.

"Oh, well, I guess I have to find inspiration first," said Maya, with a small smile.

"So, each task is clear, right? Larry, you should be dressed all in black so no one would recognize you." Ron commanded again.

"Do I have to wear a black costume too, Mr. DeLite?" asked Maya.

Ron nodded. "For your safety, you'd better wear a black costume, too."

"And now, let's make a toast to cure Mr. Wright!" shouted Ron again, raising his glass. The three of them raised each their glass, then toast. "To Nick, Phoenix Wright, our beloved ace attorney!"

Maya and Larry then back to the hospital after finishing lunch at Ron's house. Dr. Joaquin welcomes them.

"Ah, thank God you're here. Phoenix blood pressure and platelet dropped drastically, Miss. Fey. His condition is very weak. His temperature was increased two fold. Miss. Fey. He ran a very high fever. I even had to inject his chest once every half-hour now. Miss. Fey, I worried that the tumor had started eating his lungs," whispered Dr. Joaquin while followed them into Phoenix room. And he's right, Phoenix who's sleeping looked very weak, even his face as pale as a ghost.

"But he will survive, isn't he, doctor?" asked Maya stammered.

"Yes, if he immediately taken to Germany. Not if he kept lying here with treatment just injected in his chest. I understand, Miss. Fey, it is almost impossible to get money that much in a short time, but Phoenix really should be taken to Germany soon. He needed to have surgery, and should not be delayed too long."

Maya sniffed again, while Larry strokes her back to calm her down.

"I'm working, Dr. Joaquin, I'm sure we can bring Nick to Germany soon." Maya tried hard to keep her voice steady.

"Larry ...we don't have much time. We have to rob the bank tomorrow," whispered Maya when Dr. Joaquin left them.

Larry stunned. "But, Maya, I'm not sure, we're not really ready, and ... we don't even know what kind of security in the room where Mr. Gavin keeps his safe deposit box! You have not even found the idea to divert the attention of the employees, right?" asked Larry stammered.

"It's okay, Larry ... Ron DeLite with us! He's a professional thief! If we continue to procrastinate, we could lose Nick! You heard what the Doctor said? I already know what I would do to distract the employees, calm down!"

"I ... oh, all right, Maya. I'll call Mr. DeLite and tell him we're going to rob the bank tomorrow."

Maya wiping her nose. "Thank you very much, Larry."

Larry is seen talking on the phone for a few minutes, before finally hanging up the phone.

"Alright, Maya. Mr. DeLite says he is ready to commit robbery tomorrow."

 **The next day, the day of the bank robbery ...**

Maya and Larry left the hospital early in the morning like yesterday, when Phoenix was still asleep. They've packed all the things they need, and went to Ron's house by taxi.

Arriving at Ron's house, Ron has worn his Mask DeMasque costume. Larry and Maya then change their clothes with black costume that looks like a ninja costume and went to Gavin Bank by using a car owned by Ron. Dessie releases their departure, incessantly saying "Good luck," and "Be careful."

Exactly at 8 am, they arrived at Gavin Bank. The bank situation is busy as usual.

"Come on, Maya. Do your duty. Good luck," whispered Larry and Ron together, while slightly pushing Maya.

Nervously and cautiously, Maya issued several pieces of firecrackers and fireworks from her pocket, and then deftly she throws the firecrackers and fireworks to the bank.

In an instant, the bank was filled with the shouts of the employees who were shocked and BANG BANG sound deafening. Kristoph, who seemed just came, also shouted and avoid firecrackers exploding and scattered on the floor, he jumps without stopping so that at a glance, Kristoph looked like he was dancing ballet with very stiff movements.

Maya tried hard not to laugh, and then held up two thumbs-up to signal to Larry and Ron that they can go in now.

"Come on," whispered Ron, drags Larry's arm. Both men had crept, leaped swiftly firecrackers exploding on the floor, squinting, trying to adjust their views in the middle of a cloud of smoke to find Maya.

Larry grabbed Maya's arm violently, then the three of them ran toward the elevator. Larry hastily pressing the number 5.

Finally, they reached the fifth floor, they walked bent over like a duck to avoid being caught by CCTV cameras, and they searched the room where Kristoph keep his safe deposit box.

"Well, this is it." whispered Larry satisfaction when he saw the gray iron door with the words _"Mr._ _Gavin Private Area."_

"Oh, good, it's locked!" exclaimed Larry upset when trying to open the door. Maya giggled.

"Of course the door was locked, Larry, see these buttons, you must enter the password," Maya said, pointing buttons that looks like a keypad next to the entrance.

"Oh, I don't see it ... .Let's try ... Gavinners!" said Larry while typing a password.

 _Beep_ sounds audible and the door slid open.

Larry grinned once. "Be prepared to bring Nick to Germany! _Bye-bye,_ damn malignant tumor!"

They stepped inside, which turned very dark. Larry, Ron, and Maya could barely see anything.

"Uh ... where's the light?" complained Ron. "I can't see anything ..."

"Ouch! Mr. DeLite, you stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry, sorry, Miss. Fey... "

Suddenly, Larry saw a large enough yellow spot.

"Hey, look, there is light here, perhaps here the lights!" exclaimed Larry to Ron and Maya.

Ron and Maya then step forward, the more they step forward, Maya feeling increasingly uneasy. Moreover, the yellow dot that Larry appointed seems shifted and sounded like he was growling.

"Larry..." whispered Maya, groping in the dark for gripping Larry's arm. "I think that's yellow dot ... not a lamp or light..."

Larry chuckled. "What do you mean, Maya? Of course it was light ..." Larry words truncated when the yellow dot was moving toward them, and looks more clear. Apparently, what they believe is a light actually are the eyes of a snake ... a very big snake.

"AAAAAAAAAAA !" shouted Larry, Maya, and Ron simultaneously.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. The Day of the Heist

"So this is the security? A snake? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" shouted Larry, his body shaking from head to toe. Maya stepped on his foot hard.

"Larry, you're an idiot, don't shout, you can make him angry!" cried Maya.

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT WE AREEEEEEE WAIIIIIIIITTTTTIIINGGGG FOOORRRR! LET'S GEEEET OUUUUUUUT OOOOOFFF HEREEEEEE!" shouted Ron very loud.

"Mr. DeLite ! Quietttt!" cried Maya limp. Larry then grab Maya's shoulder.

"Come on, Maya, we have to get out of here as soon as possible! I don't want to be stew by the snake!" He cried.

"But the money…...I have to take the money first! Then we'll go! Let go of me, Larry!" cried Maya.

"MAYA! Don't be stupid! The snake will going to cut you in a heartbeat! We better rob a jewelry store! Let's get out of here!"

"No! I have to take that money now! Can't be delayed any longer! Nick is dying, Larry!" cried Maya half crying, and then she bit Larry's arm. Larry roared with pain and release his grip from Maya's shoulder. Maya jumps forward, then pull out her cell phone from her pocket. Then she turned the lights on her cell phone, so the room becomes bright.

The snake looks confused and blinked several times. Kristoph's safe deposit box located under his tail.

"Hey, ugly venomous creature, look at me here! Brain peas! Na nan a nan a ..." Maya cried as she stuck out her tongue, and jogged in front of the snake.

"Miss. Fey, what are you doing? Are you mad?" said Ron.

"I'm distracting him! In order to have him out of the safe deposit box, so you can take the money in the safe deposit box!" said Maya gasped, then trotted back. Maya then took Steel Samurai keychain from her pocket, and threw it into the snake's eyes. The keychain struck the snake's eyes, and the snake hissed angrily immediately.

"Catch me, catch me if you can, a nan na na ..." Maya scoffed again while still sticking out her tongue. The snake pursed his mouth in anger, trying to bite Maya, but Maya escapes by very fast and very agile movements. Finally the snake advanced closer towards Maya, making Kristoph's safe deposit box didn't guarded right now.

"Now, Larry, quickly take the money, I can't hold it for long!" Maya shouted again, now starting to cringe because the snake is getting close to her. The snake had almost twisted Maya's legs. Fortunately, Maya jump with very agile and hiding behind a stack of cardboard boxes.

Larry and Ron jump towards Kristoph's safe deposit box, hastily Larry type the password: Gavinners.

What a shock to Larry when he heard the sound of _Access Denied._

"Shit!" shouted Larry upset, and he punching the safe deposit box hard and made his hands eventually become painful. "Gavinners is not the code? So what's the code?"

"LARRY! QUIIIIIIICKKKKKKK! DON'T WASTE TIME!" Maya shouted again.

Larry turns around and felt his lips dry immediately. The snake has successfully twisted Maya's leg now, and lifted and swung her high. The snake's yellow eyes gleaming and many times he opens and closed his mouth, looked ready to prey Maya anytime.

Ron leapt forward, trying to punch the snake. But instead he became entangled as well as by the snake. Larry could only feel shock to see his friends wrapped by the snake and swung them high.

 _Think, Larry, think ... what's the code ?_

Then suddenly he remembered the conversation of Kristoph and Klavier that he heard. With nervous and praying, he type "KRISTINA."

 _Clicking_ sound audible and the machine voice answer: "Access Accepted."

"Yeahhhh!" said Larry happy. He saw all the money had been wrapped in plastic and on the top, there are writing that written by markers: '$ 50,000 Denomination'. Was relieved didn't have to waste any more time to calculate, Larry took 5 plastic and stuffed it into his bag. When finished, he threw his bag and rushed to help Ron and Maya who's still swung back and forth like a doll by the snake.

Larry frantically pulled out his phone and open Google in the browser of his cell phone. Then he typed the keywords: "Poisonous snake's weakness." Maya shouted angrily.

"LARRY BUTZ! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO PLAY WITH YOUR CELL PHONE! QUICKLY RELEASE US FROM THIS UGLY CREATURE!" cried Maya upset.

"Just a moment, Maya, I was searching in Google what's poisonous snake weakness," said Larry.

"Oh, gee, Mr. Buuutzzzzzzzz!Don't waste time!Quickly beat this snake!" said Ron.

Larry didn't answer. He finally found what he was looking for. He opened one of the websites that appear in Google search results.

 _The_ _poisonous snake_ _can't stand with pepper._ _Spraying pepper into their eyes._

Refrain from smiling in relief, Larry unpacks his bag and found two bottles of pepper which he always brought everywhere. _Ha, Nick, you can't insult me again because I always carry a bottle of pepper wherever I go!_ exclaimed Larry inwardly.

He then unscrewed the pepper shaker and threw the entire contents into the snake's eyes. His throws hit right on target. The snake snarled in pain, closed his eyes, then let go his hold of Ron and Maya. Ron and Maya fell to the floor with a deafening tone. Larry storing the bottles of pepper into his pocket and smiled triumphantly.

"Ugh," complained Maya. "It really hurts."

"Come on, get out of here before the snake was able to open his eyes again!" said Larry as he closed his bag. They held hands, ran very fast, and open the exit door.

"I can't believe Mr. Gavin is very insane…. Put a snake inside a bank? Had he lost his mind?" murmured Larry, clutching his chest.

Larry and Ron just want to adjust their breath when suddenly Maya screamed.

"What again now, Maya?" complained Larry limp.

"My cell phone, Larry. I leave my cell phone inside! Definitely my cell phone was fell when that creature swung me!"

"Then take it now! Don't be too long!" exclaimed Larry.

Maya step inside again, and how relieved she was when she saw her cell phone lying on the floor. When Maya was just about to take her cell phone, the snake suddenly appeared behind her, his eyes open wide, and he hissed very loudly.

"Never give up, don't you, ugly creature?! Take that! "cried Maya, pulling out some leftover firecrackers from her pocket, and threw it toward the snake. In an instant the room was immediately filled with the deafening sound of firecrackers.

Maya quickly grabbed her cell phone and jumped out.

"Come on, run, guys, run! We had to quickly get out of here!" cried Maya again. Larry, Ron, Maya, running as fast as lightning, didn't care about their bodies who already filled with cold sweat now. But suddenly Larry stumbles, as a result, the bag containing their stolen money out of his hand, then dramatically hit the alarm.

In an instant, the bank was filled with the sound of the alarm and the engine sound that says _Danger, there are robbers entered._ _Danger._ _Danger._ _Save yourself._ _There is a bank robber._

"Oh, my God, this nightmare isn't over?" complains Maya limp. "Quickly grab the bag, Larry!"

Larry took the stolen money bag again.

"Okay, we have to escape through the stairs, we can't use elevators, they will immediately arrest us!" cried Maya. The three of them just ran a few steps when a swarm of cops shows up and confront them all. Approximately six guns directed at three of them.

"Raise your hands! You can't run anywhere else, robbers! Give up and take off your costumes and masks!" shouted one of the officers.

Larry, Maya, and Ron froze in their places. One policeman approached Larry, his arms outstretched, ready to pull Larry's mask. Still with panting breath, Larry took a bottle of pepper from his pocket, then he threw it to the police. The police immediately collapsed to the floor as he rubbed his eyes that feels very sore.

"Ha! Can't run anywhere, you say? Let's throw a little party!" exclaimed Larry again, and then he threw up his pepper shaker. In an instant, the room was immediately bombarded by pepper, sneeze of the polices, and the shouts of the policemen who groan in pain.

"Come on! Quick! We're out of here!" cried Maya again. The three of them ran out very fast, ignoring the pain in their chest and their breaths that seems will run out. The three of them walked to the emergency stairs.

When the three of them almost reach the emergency stairs, suddenly someone grabbed Maya's heel. Maya slipped and fell. It turns out who gripped Maya's heels is a policeman who escaped from the pepper attack. Then he dragged Maya who was lying on the floor very quickly.

Larry and Ron who had managed to reach the emergency stairs and come down, stopped when they see Maya being dragged away by the police.

"Come on!" exclaimed Larry. "We must help Maya, we can't let her get caught!"

They stepped back to the top with irregular breath.

"Why did you come back? Run!" cried Maya.

Larry didn't answer. He slammed his body and face down on the floor, trying to reach Maya's hands.

"Shut up! Hold my hand!" exclaimed Larry. Maya tried hard to hold Larry's hands, but because their hands are equally wet with sweat, it was hard to Maya for clasped Larry's hands.

Ron, who is behind Larry, took the bag containing the stolen money. With the mercurial Ron leapt forward, then he hit the policeman's face with that bag. Fresh blood flowing from the police nostrils, then he fell unconscious on the floor. The gun was out of his hand. Ron picked up the gun.

"Come on, get up, you two!" shouted Ron again.

Maya and Larry got up from the floor, and then they join hands again and ran as fast as they can to emergency stairs.

When newly down four flights of stairs, they heard footsteps from hoardes of polices.

"They are in emergency stairs! Come on, we have to hurry!"

"Uh-oh! See a lot of stairs! If we descend one by one, we can't escape!" complained Larry.

"Then, we go down through the railing of this emergency stairs. We will glide over it! Come on! "cried Maya wheezing.

"Oh, we're not sure about this, Maya ..." muttered Larry and Ron together.

"Shut up, don't talk and think too much! They are getting closer! Quick, guys! Go sit on the railing and I will push you from behind!"

Larry finally gave up. He then sat on the railing. Larry immediately felt his ass crushed instantly. Ron sitting in front of him, and Larry grip Ron's shoulder tightly.

"Well," said Maya. "1,2,3 !" Maya push Larry's back firmly, then both men were sliding down like they were climbing slide, and disappeared from Maya's sight. After that, Maya sat on the railing too and slid by her own. She instantly feels her ass ache and heat.

Finally she reached the corner of the stairs. Larry and Ron were waiting below. Larry looked massaged his buttocks.

Maya jumped down from the railing.

"Great Escape, guys," murmured Maya with a little chuckle. Larry and Ron laughed too.

"See! Exit sign! We can just go out and headed to my car!" said Ron, pointing his finger to the Exit sign. The three of them walk faster toward right direction, and entered a door.

Unfortunately, the door they entered, it turned out not to outside, but to the parking basement. Larry, Maya, and Ron froze as a security guard saw the three of them and immediately call the police with his walkie-talkie.

"Officer, they're in the parking basement! The robbers!" cried the security guard.

"Okey, nice…..now what should we do ? Your car's out of reach ..." Larry whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"What are you waiting for? RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" shouted Ron. The three of them returned to run in lightning speed.

"Heyyyyy ! Don't you dare to run away ! "shouted the security guard, trying to catch them with a baton in his hand.

"Quick, go to the bicycle parking lot! We ride a bike to get out of here!" said Ron, pointing his finger toward a parked bicycle.

"But I can't ride a bike! I don't know how to do it!" shouted Larry.

"You'll ride with me!Just sit behind me!" said Maya.

The three of them jumped into bike parking lot and riding a bicycle that were parked. Larry sat behind Maya. The security guard tried to block them.

"Just give up, rotten robber, you can't runaway!" shouted the security guard, holding out his hand in front of the bike ride by Maya.

"Oh yeah? Just try it! _Adios para siempre_ , Mr. Security Guard!" cried Maya, then she took another of firecrackers out of her pocket and threw it toward the guard. The guard shouted in shock and trying to avoid firecrackers that explodes in the floor.

"BYEEEEE!" shouted Ron, and three of them pedaling the bike very fast and managed to get out of the basement. Now they're on the street.

Barely a few minutes they pedaled, the sound of police sirens car audible.

"You who wearing ninja costumes and Mask DeMasque costume, riding a bicycle, we command you to stop now!" shouted the police over loudspeakers.

"NO WAY !"

"More speed, more speed! Faster! FAAAAAASTEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!" Larry shouted while banging Maya's shoulders with coarse.

"I'm trying! Don't banging my shoulder!" cried Maya.

"You two stop screaming like a couple who wishing to divorce and concentration on the road!" shouted Ron.

Maya pedalling with double speed, Ron was pedaling too on her side, while three police cars chasing behind them.

"Turn, turn!" exclaimed Larry again. Maya turned the handlebars of her bike to the left very quickly, causing the bike tilted and almost made Larry fell off the bike.

"What are you doing?! You almost made me fall! You want to kill me ?!"

"Sorry, Sorry! I didn't mean to make you fall!"

"This is not the way to the hospital! You're wrong direction! Turn to the right!" shouted Larry again, then looked back. The police car that chasing them is getting closer. A policeman emerged from a car window, pointed the gun toward them, ready to shoot them.

"Faster! Faster! They'll shoot us!" shouted Larry again.

BANG BANG sound deafening. Larry and Maya ducked, trying to avoid the policeman shooting.

"Mr. DeLite! Do something! Use the gun you were picked from inside!" exclaimed Larry very loudly.

"Oh, yeah, right!" Ron pulled a gun he stole from the police when they are in the bank from his pocket, then he looked back, he fired it, while his free hand still holding the handlebars. Ron dodged many times to evade the cop who shot blindly.

Ron fired back. He was shooting several times, while still pedaling with one hand. The first shot bounced just above the sirens of police cars. The second shot hits the car rearview successfully. The third shot hit the tires, which immediately broke out in an instant with enough voices to make the ear pain.

"YESSSSSSSS !"

"The hospital just a few steps ahead! They can't catch us!" said Maya, laughing uproariously. Maya pedaled faster, when suddenly a police car appeared from the opposite direction.

"Uh-oh! Mr. DeLite ! Shoot them again! "exclaimed Larry.

"I can't! The bullets is run out!" said Ron.

"Good, very good! What should we do? !" complained Larry. Maya paused, trying to find a way out. When looking at a river, eventually she got an idea.

"Buddy, hold firmly around my waist." whispered Maya.

"What would you do, Maya?" asked Larry nervous, had a bad feeling about this.

"Just hold my waist! Don't ask any questions!" cried Maya frustrated.

"1 ... 2 ...3 ... Ready ... ... .GET SET… GOOOOOOOOO!" Maya turned the bike very quickly and braked very suddenly, making she and Larry knocked off from the bike, and plunged into the river. Ron followed them, also fell into the river just a few seconds later.

"Ouch ...my ass! Hurt like hell!" exclaimed Larry.

"Ssshhh! Shut up, Larry!" whispered Maya, then cover Larry's mouth with her hands. The three of them hold a deep breath.

The sound of police sirens had stopped. The policemen got out, and sounded confused.

"Damn! Where did the robbers go?"

"I saw them turn and then suddenly they're disappeared!"

"Ugh ... we failed to catch them."

"Never mind, we return to the office now. Tomorrow we will try to find the robbers again. We spread in pamphlets."

The police got back into the car and left.

Having considered the situation is completely safe, they were out of the river. The three of them set their breath, feeling very tired.

"I can't believe we can escape from them," Larry muttered.

"This is thanks to our cooperation…..eh…. the money bag? Where's the money bag?" cried Maya when she realized that the stolen money bag didn't exist.

"Ugh…maybe it fell when we plunged to the river?" complained Larry.

"Don't worry, guys, look," said Ron, pointing his finger toward the tree which is located not far from the river. The stolen money bag lying in front of tree.

Maya and Larry sigh of relief, then take the bag.

"Check first, Larry, just in case the money is damaged or dirty," murmured Maya. Larry nodded in agreement, then opened the bag, and checked the money. Looks as smooth as when he took it from Kristoph's safe deposit box.

"Everything is okay, Maya," said Larry after finished checking.

"Good ... ..Nah ... Now we have to go to the hospital secretly. We had to shower and don't let Nick see us. He must have wondered if he saw us come in a chaotic situation like this," said Maya. Ron and Larry nodded in agreement, then the three of them crept into the hospital through a back door, and rushed to the hospital bathroom to clean themselves and change clothes. Once completed, Ron, Larry and Maya walked toward Phoenix bedroom.

What a shock to them when they reached in front of Phoenix room. Phoenix room's door is opened, and Phoenix seems having a severe seizure in his bed, his eyes rolled upward, approximately 5 doctors, including Dr. Joaquin, stand around his bed, each Doctors holding Phoenix hands and head.

"Take care, don't let him bite his tongue! Hold his head! Don't let his head hit the bed!" exclaimed Doctor Joaquin.

Maya ran into the room. "Nick!Nick! What's wrong with him, Doctor ?!Nick! Talk to me!I'm here!" Maya cried as she approached Phoenix bed, scrambling, trying to grasp Phoenix hands. Her tears fell instantly.

"Miss. Fey? Where have you been? Please wait outside, Miss. Fey. Let us control this boy!"

Maya obeyed Dr. Joaquin, and stepped out.

"Why, what's up with Nick, Maya?" asked Larry.

"I don't know! He seemed having a severe seizure. Larry…. We're not late, right? We definitely can save Nick, right? Please answer yes, Larry!" cried Maya, then slammed her head into Larry's shoulder.

Larry confused what to say, then he gently stroked Maya's back. "Of course, Maya, we can save Nick. We're not late. Nick will survive. Nick can survive after falling from a burning bridge, of course he will not be defeated easily by an ugly tumor!"

A few minutes later, Phoenix room's door open, and Dr. Joaquin approached them.

"How's Nick? What's wrong with him, Doctor?" Maya exclaimed without preamble.

"Seizure has stopped, fortunately. He seizing because the fever is too high. The fever is too high because the tumors grow again... "

"Doctor," interrupted Maya. "We've got it. We've got the money for Nick's operating costs in Germany."

Dr. Joaquin stunned, and looked at Maya sharply. "You've got it? Oh, this is a very good news, Miss. Fey! Where did you get that much money in a heartbeat?"

"We borrowed the money from Nick's old friend, Doctor," said Larry. "This is the money." Larry then show the stolen money bag to Dr. Joaquin.

"Oh, well done, well done, guys! OK! Then I will contact Dr. Edgeworth now and I'll take care of accommodations for you to go to Germany. You'd better come with me, Larry. Bring the money. Oh, Miss. Fey, Larry, I'm very glad! Well, Miss. Fey, you may enter to take care Phoenix, he won't be happy if he wakes up and no one sit beside his bed," said Dr. Joaquin again.

"Did you hear that? We will go to Germany!" exclaimed Maya, then hugs Larry tightly. Then she hugs Ron.

"Thank you so much for helping us, Mr. DeLite."

"Oh, it's nothing, Miss. Fey. I'm glad to help Mr. Wright. Well, Mrs. Fey, I have to go home now. Dessie would have been very worried. Have fun in Germany!" said Ron as he walked toward the exit door, and waved to them.

"Bye, Mr. DeLite! Be careful on the road!" exclaimed Larry and Maya together, while waving Ron.

"Come on, Larry, we take care of all the necessities to take Phoenix to Germany." Larry nodded, then he and Dr. Joaquin left Maya.

Maya then came into Phoenix room. The defense attorney looked very pale and thin, and even now both his hands filled with IV and a breathing hose attached under his nose. Maya stroking Phoenix hair and forehead gently.

"Calm down, Nick, you're going to be fine. You will be taken to Germany for surgery!" whispered Maya.

Phoenix opened his eyes and moved his head slightly.

"Maya?" whispered Phoenix in a very tired tone. "Where have you been, Maya? And why there is this funny thing under my nose?"

Maya smiled weakly. "I went to look for the money, Nick. Nick, guess what, I've got the money! Money for your operation! We will go to Germany! Dr. Joaquin and Larry are now taking care of everything you need for your departure to Germany. You're going to be operated by Dr. Edgeworth! You will be completely cured, Nick! You'll beat the sucks tumor!"

Phoenix blinked, looked confused. "Where did you get the money, Maya?" He asked, still in tired and weak voice.

"I borrowed from your old friend," said Maya.

"Friend? Who? Then how will I be able to pay my debt to him?" asked Phoenix again.

Maya shook her head vigorously. "Nick, you don't have to think about it now. You can think about it later. What's important now is for you to make a full recovery." Maya said softly, stroking Phoenix's hair again. Phoenix returned a weak smile and didn't say anything else.

It was nearly evening when Larry and Dr. Joaquin returned to the hospital. They looked tired, but also seemed satisfied.

"Well...Phoenix, everything is fine. I've contacted Dr. Edgeworth, and you will leave to Germany tomorrow at 11. I also have contacted your parents, Phoenix. They will go with you. They will arrive here tomorrow morning. They're very worried, you know…You will be escorted to the airport by ambulance. I booked a private plane for you, so the passengers will only five of you, because it's too risky if Phoenix taken using a public plane. The plane's name that you guys will ride are Deutsch Airlines. You will land in Munich, and you will be operated by Dr. Edgeworth in Allianz hospital. It would be very nice, isn't it? You will go to Germany and will be completely cured, boy! Your chest didn't need to be injected every hour again!" explained Dr. Joaquin while ruffled Phoenix hair.

"Thank you so much for take care of everything for my departure, Doctor. I don't know how to pay back to all your kindness," murmured Phoenix.

Dr. Joaquin laughed. "Easy, boy, just pay attention to your health and don't be stubborn anymore. Obey all that Dr. Edgeworth said later, don't try to deny him."

"Now it's time to inject…. Your chest…..Hopefully this will be the last injection!" Dr. Joaquin re-inject Phoenix chest, then once finished, he stepped out.

 **The next day…..**

At half-past seven in the morning, both Phoenix parents arrived at the hospital. Initially Maya was very nervous to meet Phoenix parents, but the nervousness immediately vanished because they were both very friendly. Phoenix's mother, who looks more like a Phoenix sister than his mother, looking very worried.

"PHOENIX WRIGHT! Why didn't you tell us if you're sick and hospitalized, naughty boy? Father and mother nearly had heart failure when receiving Dr. Joaquin's call! You're always like this! Antonio darling, it seems we are indeed very wrong let him stay alone! We should have move here so we could watch him!" cried Phoenix's mother as she hugged her only son, and kissed Phoenix cheeks.

"Ouch, Mom, you strangled me..." muttered Phoenix, looked very embarrassed. Maya chuckled.

"Now, now, let the kid breathe, Samantha," said Mr. Antonio, seemed amused.

"And you must be Miss. Maya Fey! Dr. Joaquin told everything to us! You were brought Phoenix to here, you were taking care of Phoenix, and you're also looking for money for Phoenix operating costs! Oh, my darling, how we can repay all your kindness?" cried Mrs. Samantha, now embraced Maya tightly. Maya feels uncomfortable.

"It was nothing, Mr. and Mrs. Wright," Maya blushed.

"Larry!" said Mrs. Samantha after releasing her embrace from Maya, then hugged Larry. "Glad to see you again, boy!"

They spent the next two hours with breakfast and chatted while waiting for an ambulance that would take them to the airport to come. Maya really liked Mr. Antonio and Mrs. Samantha. They are very funny and often made her laugh.

At 9, the ambulance that would take them to the airport finally come. The doctors team carefully lifted Phoenix to a gurney, and push him into the ambulance. Maya, Larry, Mr. Antonio, and Mrs. Samantha followed behind, carrying a bag of money, and Phoenix stuff, then they climbed into the ambulance and drove off towards the airport.

The trip to the airport was quite short. They arrived to the airport only in 30 minutes. Phoenix is driven by the EMT to the plane, while Larry, Maya, Mr. Antonio, and Mrs. Samantha followed behind.

The four of them helped the EMTs raise Phoenix into the plane and move him from the gurney into a comfortable bed that has been provided in the plane. The EMT then buckled Phoenix and set an IV to Phoenix hands.

"Should this remain installed? I'm on a plane," complained Phoenix, staring at his hands that has been fitted with an IV needle.

"It must be, Mr. Wright, Dr. Joaquin commanded us. Okay...all done. Have fun in Germany! Safe flight! Get well soon, Mr. Wright!" said the EMT as he got off the plane.

The plane take off, and they were off to Germany.

-TO BE CONTIUNED-


	4. Wilkommen in Deutschland, Herr Wright!

The trip to Germany was quite short for Maya, Larry, Phoenix, and Phoenix parents, because they spent the journey with sleep. Phoenix felt his chest was doubly hurt while on the plane than when he was in the hospital, but he remained silent and didn't complain. He did not want to make all of them frantic and disrupt their journeys.

After spending time being on a plane for almost 12 hours, they finally arrived at the Munich International Airport. When they landed, three officials from the Allianz hospital had already waited for them.

"Mr. Wright! Welcome! Welcome to Germany!" said one of the officers with blond hair as he climbed into the plane. Phoenix intended to reply, but the pain in his chest attacked again, so he just smiled a little to answer.

"And you must be Mr. Wright's relatives! How nice to see all of you! Introducing, I'm Joerg Hansel, and this is Athena Cykes and Ema Skye. We are nurses at the Allianz hospital, we used to help Doctor Edgeworth. We'll take all of you to the hospital, Doctor Edgeworth is already waiting there," said Joerg.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Joerg, Miss. Athena, Miss. Ema! I'm Antonio, Phoenix's father. You can call me Anthony. And this is Samantha, my wife. This is Maya Fey, Phoenix assistant in his office. And this is Larry Butz, Phoenix best friend since he was in elementary school," replied Mr. Antonio, introduced all of them one by one. They shook hands.

"Well, we have take out Mr. Wright now. Come on, Ema, Athena." said Mr. Joerg again, then he, Ema, and Athena opened Phoenix seatbelt cautiously, then lifted him simultaneously to the gurney.

"Ummm…. Is this IV can't be removed for a while? My hand aches and pains continuously fitted with a drip," complained Phoenix when Ema replaces the IV in his hand.

Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wright, but you can't escape from the IV until you are completely healed," she said. Phoenix grumbled quietly. Mrs. Samantha stroking Phoenix's hair affectionately.

"Hold it boy, you will recover soon, okay, honey?"

They push Phoenix who lying on a gurney out of the plane and put him into an ambulance that has been provided, then went to the Allianz hospital.

 **Arriving at the Allianz hospital ...**

Maya was very amazed at the hospital. Allianz hospital is very large and grand, looked more like a mall than a hospital. The white building looming solid, the yard is also very large.

"Wow," Maya murmured in awe, "This hospital is so cool! No wonder that Dr. Joaquin says that Nick most brought to here!"

Athena chuckled. "This hospital is the largest hospital in Europe, Miss. Fey."

They lowered Phoenix from the ambulance, as they went down, how shocked they were when some of the young women ran approached Phoenix who lying on the gurney.

"See! See! That's Phoenix Wright! He has come!"

"He's much much much more handsome than I've seen on TV and newspapers!"

"Mr. Wright, can I take a picture with you?!"

"Mr. Wright, may I ask for your autograph?"

"Mr. Wright, can I kiss your cheek? Or your lips?"

"Mr. Wright, _can I see your chest?"_

The girls were kept standing around Phoenix, asking him to take pictures with or ask his autograph. Ema, Athena, Mr. Joerg, trying hard to get rid of them, but they were outnumbered, because the number of the girls were dozens, so they failed. Phoenix could just let his hair mussed, his cheeks pinched, even some of the crazy fan girls photographed him lying on the gurney.

"Hey! What is this! Listen, ladies, this is a hospital, not a place to gossip!" cried a heavy voice with a very thick German accent. The girls jumped and turned around.

"Dr. Edgeworth! We're not gosipping! We just want to see Mr. Wright and asked for his autograph!" cried one of the girls with black hair.

Apparently, who was shouting is Dr. Edgeworth. He raised his eyebrows.

"Mr. Wright, you say? Get away, get away!" he cried. The girls were standing around Phoenix finally withdrew.

"Ah, you finally come, Mr. Wright. To introduce myself, I'm Dr. Miles Edgeworth, who will operate on you." said Dr. Edgeworth while introducing himself.

Maya stunned, then whispered to Larry. "Wow, Larry...I didn't think...Dr. Edgeworth is very young! And very handsome too! It seems he even in the same age as Nick! I thought he is very old!"

Larry is also amazed at how young Dr. Edgeworth, nodded. "Me too, Maya! He's very young! And they said he is the best doctor in Europe!"

"Hi, Dr. Edgeworth. I'm Antonio, Phoenix father, this is Maya, Phoenix assistant in his office, Samantha, Phoenix's mother, and Larry, Phoenix close friend since childhood." said Mr. Antonio, re-introduce them one by one. Dr. Edgeworth shook hands with all of them.

"Just call me Miles. Nice to meet you all."

"Honestly, Miles, I was surprised. I don't know if you're still very young. You must be a genius, my boy! Dr. Joaquin says you are the best doctor in Europe," said Mrs. Samantha.

Dr. Edgeworth chuckled. "Ah, Dr. Ortega always exaggerated. Let's go inside."

"Move all, give way," said Dr. Edgeworth again. The girls screamed in protest.

"Dr. Edgeworth, I haven't got Mr. Wright's autograph yet!"

"Yeah, I haven't taken a photo with him!"

"I told you, step aside! Mr. Wright is sick, and you should not bother him! You may ask for his autograph when he recovers! Now, get out of here or I'll call security to expel you," threatened Dr. Edgeworth.

The girls screaming in disappointment, then go.

"I don't understand, Doctor," murmured Phoenix when pushed inside, "How can that girls recognize me? Even asking for my autograph? As if I am a famous celebrity."

What an astonishment to Phoenix when Dr. Edgeworth, Mr. Joerg, Ema, and Athena laughing.

"What's so funny, Doctor?" asked Maya astonished.

"Mr. Wright, of course, you are very well known in Germany. You beat Manfred von Karma, a prosecutor who unbeaten in his 40 year career. The news was broadcast everywhere, you know ... Newspapers and TV proclaiming the defeat of Von Karma from you almost every day .. Wait until you finish the surgery and walk around in Munich. You will be very surprised to see so many people who admire you. Those crazy fan girls are only a small part," said Dr. Edgeworth with a chuckle.

Phoenix silent, not sure he was happy to hear this news, and also not sure whether he would be happy if walking around with a lot of people look at him and chase him for autographs.

They end up in room number 177. Dr. Edgeworth opened the bedroom door and Phoenix immediately gasped.

The room didn't look like a hospital room, but like a hotel room. The room is very large, with a spring bed that looks very expensive, comfortable red carpet, complete with a television, refrigerator, radio, and a bathroom with comfortable hot tub.

"Well, Mr. Wright...here's your room. You'll stay here for a few days, with the best treatment, of course. Do you like it?" asked Dr. Edgeworth.

Phoenix nodded slowly. "This is amazing, Doctor."

"Well ... C'mon Ema, Athena, Joerg. We move Mr. Wright onto the bed."

Deftly Dr. Edgeworth, Mr. Joerg, Ema, and Athena lifted Phoenix from gurney and laid him on the bed. Ema then blanketed Phoenix with blue velvet blanket.

"Comfortable enough, Mr. Wright?" asked Ema.

"More than just comfortable," Phoenix replied with a small smile.

"Okay, then. I'll let you take a break, Mr. Wright. You've been doing a far journey. Tomorrow, we'll do some tests and examine your chest, also do x-ray to your chest. Once we know how big the tumor had grown, then I'll decide the time you will be do the surgery. Understand?" asked Dr. Edgeworth

Phoenix nodded slowly. "Understood, Doctor."

"Oh yes, and one more. You must say if your chest hurts. You may not bear it, will be very dangerous. Dr. Joaquin told me that you often didn't say if you feel sick. You may not like that here. I won't you to pretend to healthy just because you didn't want to make worry. If you ever still act like that here ... " continue Dr. Edgeworth again, while demonstrating the movement like cutting the throat. All of them burst out laughing.

"Well, did you hear that, Nick! You must not be stubborn anymore!" cried Maya.

"Well, enjoy your rest time. If there is anything, just press the buzzer and Ema and Athena will come to help. Come on, Ema, Athena."

Dr. Edgeworth, Ema, and Athena stepped out.

"How cool this room! We can't possibly get bored here," said Larry.

"Nick, I can't wait until you finish your surgery and we take a walk around Munich ... I want to see you being chased by a crazy fan girl again," said Maya giggled. Phoenix didn't answer anything, just pout.

 **The next day…**

Ema and Athena came to Phoenix room early in the morning to deliver food, and share to all of them.

"Oh, burger! Thank you very much, Mrs. Ema, Mrs. Athena! Burger is my favorite food!" Maya exclaimed with delight.

"You're welcome, Miss. Fey. Well, this is food for Mr. Wright," said Ema, handing a box of food into Maya's hands. Maya opened it and immediately winced.

"Porridge? And this porridge is very watery ... the vegetables also seemed to be mushy. Miss. Ema, why Nick was not given a burger, too?" asked Maya.

Athena shook her head. "No, Miss. Fey. Dr. Edgeworth ordered us to give porridge and vegetables to Mr. Wright. Mr. Wright should eat healthy foods. Don't forget to drink this juice as well, Mr. Wright. This juice will be useful to relieve the pain in your chest. It's the mixture juice of various kinds of vegetables and fruits," said Athena, holding up a glass of juice. The juice color was pale, make Phoenix feel nauseous suddenly.

"The problem is Phoenix didn't like any kind of vegetables and fruits, Miss. Ema, Miss. Athena," said Mr. Antonio.

Ema and Athena raised their eyebrows and exchanged glances resignedly, then shook their heads vigorously.

"Oh, Mr. Wright. It's understandable why a tumor in your lungs can grow so fast. But you have to eat vegetables. Vegetables and fruits are very good for people with tumors. You have to force him." said Ema.

"Do you have noodles?" interrupted Phoenix. Mrs. Samantha immediately glared at him.

"Really, Phoenix! How could you ask noodles with your condition now," she cried. "Sorry, Miss. Ema and Miss. Athena. This is our son's like. Always stubborn and never want to keep his own health."

Ema and Athena smiled a little. "It's okay, Mrs. Wright. Well, Mr. Wright, you must spend the food and juice, if Dr. Edgeworth control here and you didn't spend the food and juice, he would be very angry. If you're finished, push the buzzer, and we will perform some tests." Then they stepped out.

"Poor Nick. Watery porridge and mushy vegetables," teased Larry. Maya nudged Larry waist aloud.

"Come on, boy, eat, I'll feed you," said Mrs. Samantha. But Phoenix shook his head.

"I want Maya who feed me," Phoenix said in a very spoiled tone.

"Phoenix! You've been very troubling Miss. Fey, she must be tired, let her rest!" says Mr. Antonio. Maya waved.

"It's okay, Mr. Antonio, Mrs. Samantha. I'm always happy to take care of Nick. It was like taking care of a big baby," she giggled, then took Phoenix food box.

"You're very nice, my dear. Forgive our son, who were thrilled to bother you." said Mr. Antonio.

Maya chuckled. "It's okay, Mr. Antonio! Nick helps me a lot, there's nothing wrong with return the favor to him," she then started feeding Phoenix. Phoenix chew and swallow the food with great reluctance.

"ANTONIO JAMES WRIGHT!" cried Mrs. Samantha suddenly, making all of them jump. "Don't you dare to try to turn on that thing here!"

Larry, Maya, and Phoenix turned their head simultaneously. Mr. Antonio looked holding a cigarette and wanted to turn it on.

"You forget, Antonio James Wright? Our son is like this because of the damn smoke of your cigarettes! If it's not because of that damn cigarette, Phoenix will not be lying here and doesn't need an operation at a cost of $ 250,000! Our son will carry out a major operation, and you dare to smoke nearby him?" cried Mrs. Samantha, her whole face flushed, and she tweaked Mr. Antonio's ears.

"Ouch, Samantha dear, you will make my ears fall off ! Sorry, sorry, I forgot! Oucch !"

"You keep forgetting! See how our son's condition! Look at your head towards him! He became like this because your smoking habit!" exclaimed Mrs. Samantha again while holding Mr. Antonio's head and turned it toward Phoenix.

"I'm sorry, really, I'm sorry, honey….I promise I won't repeat it again!" Mr. Antonio stammered, his eyes watering with pain due to Mrs. Samantha's tweak.

"You always say that, but you always repeat it again, again, and again! Now, remove all the cigarettes you carry or I'll leave to the court to file for divorce there!" cried Mrs. Samantha, her eyes bulged now, and her hands were on her waist.

"Alright, alright, Samantha. I will get rid of all cigarettes I bring, but please don't divorce me!" cried Mr. Antonio again, then opened his purse and took approximately 30 packs of cigarettes from his purse. Maya and Larry were stunned. _No wonder why there could be a tumor in the Nick's lungs…..30 cigarette packs, gee ..._ thought Maya.

Mr. Antonio finally get out with all the cigarettes he was carrying. "And don't try to pretend to throw it, I'll know!" shouted Mrs. Samantha. Maya and Larry chuckled.

"Sorry you had to see this... ..but, my husband always like that. Heavy smokers. Though Dr. Joaquin had warned him a thousand times to reduce his smoking habit. But he never listens and continued to smoke. And look at the results now, "said Mrs. Samantha sigh and turned her head to Phoenix.

"If Nick who only passive smoker can get the tumor, how about Mr. Antonio, Mrs. Samantha? Have you not ever checked how Mr. Antonio's health?" asked Maya, silently wondering how can Phoenix who only passive smokers can seriously ill, while Mr. Antonio looked very healthy although he's a heavy smoker.

"It also often occurs to me, Miss. Fey. We often perform routine checks to doctors and Antonio's lungs always nice and clean. Not fair, is it? But that doesn't mean his future health would not be disturbed. I always threatened to divorce him if he doesn't want to turn off the cigarette, usually after I said that, he immediately stubbed out his cigarette, but the next day, he returned to do so. Maybe I should take him to a psychologist," Mrs. Samantha sighed again. Maya giggled softly.

"You've finished eating, Phoenix, my son? Come on, drink the juice," said Mrs. Samantha as she took a glass of juice nurse Ema has given, and helped Phoenix drink until he spend it. Once completed, Larry rang the bell to call nurse Ema and nurse Athena.

Shortly afterwards, nurse Ema and nurse Athena came back to Phoenix's room, with a wheelchair.

"You've spent the juice and the food, Mr. Wright? Very good, very good! Well, now we go to Dr Edgeworth's room. We will do some tests to check how stable your condition to carry out the surgery, Mr. Wright." said nurse Ema. Phoenix just nodded slowly.

They help Phoenix get out of bed and sat in the wheelchair, then pushed him toward Dr. Edgeworth's room. Maya, Larry, Mrs. Samantha followed behind.

"Okay, Mr. Wright. First of all, we will do a blood test first. To find out if your blood pressure is normal, whether the blood is clean, so that we can know whether your condition is stable to carry out surgery,"said Dr. Edgeworth.

"How do the blood tests, doctor?" said Phoenix, get a little scared.

"By taking a bit of blood, of course. No, it won't hurt, you're just going to feel like bite by ant. Well, Ema, Athena, please settle Mr. Wright."

Nurse Ema and nurse Athena lay Phoenix in bed with extreme caution. Somehow, Maya became very tense. She grabbed Larry's arm tightly, make him wince.

Doctor Edgeworth pulls out a sphygmomanometer and put it around Phoenix's shoulder. Then he pumped carefully.

"Gosh, Mr. Wright. Your blood pressure is very low. 70/60. Surely you quickly feel sleepy, huh?" asked Dr. Edgeworth. Phoenix nodded.

Dr. Edgeworth then pulled out a syringe and Phoenix directly moans. Dr. Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "I think you don't particularly like syringes, eh Mr. Wright?" He asked. Phoenix smiled weakly. "Yeah ... Who also likes the syringe if their chest injected dozens of times, Doctor? "

Dr. Edgeworth chuckled. "Hold it a little, Mr. Wright. I'll take your blood."

Carefully Dr. Edgeworth injects Phoenix shoulder so that a drop of blood appears. Maya back grimaces see it.

"It doesn't hurt, right Mr. Wright? Like an ant bite, right?" said Dr. Edgeworth while wiping Phoenix's blood with a piece of cotton and give the cotton to nurse Ema.

"Ema, please bring Mr. Wright's blood sample to lab," ordered Dr. Edgeworth. Nurse Ema nodded, accepting the cotton, then left the room.

"Well, now ...we should check your chest. You don't mind for undressing your hospital gown for a while?" asked Dr. Edgeworth. Phoenix shook his head. Maya then helped Phoenix undress his hospital gown, making Phoenix bare chest now.

"Say if you feel hurt, understand, Mr. Wright?"

Dr. Edgeworth then hit Phoenix's chest very slowly with both his hands.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWW ! Owwww ! Owwww !" shouted Phoenix, his cries echoed throughout the room. Maya covered her mouth. She wanted to run from the room now. Maya turned to Larry and Mrs. Samantha, it appears they also don't stand to see Phoenix in pain like that. Larry grimaced, while Mrs. Samantha sobbed silently.

"It's hurt, Mr. Wright? Hmmm, though I hit your chest slowly…." Dr. Edgeworth sighed. "Well, now we have to examine how large the tumor has grown ... We had to x-ray your chest. Nurse Athena, take Mr. Wright to X-ray room. Don't wear your hospital gown yet, Mr. Wright."

They went to the X-ray room. Phoenix brought inside by nurse Athena and Dr. Edgeworth, while Maya, Larry, and Mrs. Samantha waited outside. They waited in silence and anxious when suddenly Maya's cell phone rang.

Maya pulled out her cell phone, intends to answer the phone, but after seeing the name on the phone's screen, she frowned. _Who the heck this Klavier?_ She thought. She didn't remember that she has friends or relatives named Klavier. Shrugging, Maya answered the call.

"Maya Fey is speaking, how can I help you?"

The caller voice sounded confused.

"Maya Fey ? Are you Kristoph's new girlfriend? Can I speak to Kristoph?"

 _Kristoph?_ Thought Maya, feel more confused. _Okay, why the heck he thinks I'm Kristoph's girlfriend?_

"Um, I'm sorry sir, you have the wrong number. This phone number is belong to Maya Fey, not Kristoph," said Maya.

"Achtung! Of course this is Kristoph's number! He never replaces his cell phone number for ten years! Explain who you are, Miss. Maya Fey!"

Maya was just about to answer when Dr. Edgeworth, nurse Athena, and Phoenix out of the x-ray room. Maya hurriedly hung up and put her phone back into her pocket.

"How did the examination, Dr. Edgeworth?" asked Maya timid, knew that there was something wrong because Phoenix's face looked sad and Dr. Edgeworth face looked resigned. Wordlessly, Dr. Edgeworth submits the results of X-ray into Maya's hands. Mrs. Samantha and Larry are peering.

Maya immediately felt dizzy when she saw the x-ray result. Almost entire Phoenix's lungs area has been covered by the malignant tumor, the tumor even matches the size of a baseball.

"But you can operate him, are you, Dr. Edgeworth? Don't say you can't ! We try hard to get the money of US $ 250,000 so Nick can be operated here!" cried Maya.

"Calm down, Mrs. Fey. Of course I could operate him. We also have checked Phoenix's blood, and we can't operate Mr. Wright in a hurry." said Dr. Edgeworth.

"What's wrong, Doctor? What Nick's blood to do with the operation?" asked Maya confusion.

"The lab results of Mr. Wright's blood showed that his Hemoglobin or HB is less than 7%. His leukocytes also showed 12,000 hpf, which means there is a possibility that Mr. Wright had an infection inside. Normal leukocytes are 6,000 to 10,000 hpf. Mr. Wright's platelets also just 100,000, while safest platelets to carry out the surgery is over 150,000. Not to mention that his blood pressure was only 70/60. We must raise his blood pressure to 110 minimum. With blood conditions like this, it would be very dangerous if we operated Phoenix in a hurry. Bleeding can occur. Well, so we have to do a blood transfusion to increase the level of Mr. Wright's hemoglobin, also to raise his platelet. That means, Mr. Wright will stay here long enough."

"It's okay, Doctor! The important thing is my son can fully recover! I believe in you!" said Mrs. Samantha, her eyes still red from too much crying.

Dr. Edgeworth smiled a little. "I'll try my best, Mrs. Wright. Well, to make Mr. Wright's blood pressure could quickly rise, he should eat a lot of vegetables, drink much milk and juice. The faster Mr. Wright's blood pressure rose, the faster he will operated, and the sooner he will recover. If Mr. Wright's blood pressure has gone up to number 110, then we will carry out a blood transfusion to increase his hemoglobin and platelets. Okay, all of you can come back to the room."

They all went back to Phoenix's room, and when Phoenix and Mrs. Samantha was asleep, Maya pulled Larry's arms.

"Let's get out, Larry, I want to talk to you," said Maya, leading Larry out from the room.

"What's wrong, Maya?" asked Larry confusion when they are outside Phoenix's room.

"Larry, do you know a man named Klavier?"

"Yes. He is the younger brother of Kristoph Gavin. Is there anything with him, Maya?" asked Larry again.

"Uh, well, he had called me. I told him dialed a wrong number, but he insisted that he call Kristoph's phone number."

Larry frowned. "Very weird. Hmm ... have you checked your phone again, Maya?"

Maya looked at Larry with astonishment. "What for? It's my phone, I don't need to check it out, I remember all contents in my cell phone."

Larry shrugged. "I don't know... maybe you took the wrong cell phone when we were in Mr. Gavin safe deposit box room?"

Maya laughed. "Really, Larry, how could I not recognize my own cell phone?"

"Check it, Maya," says Larry patiently. Maya raised an eyebrow, then pulled her phone out of her pocket, and opened it. Looks like Larry's right that she had mistakenly taken the phone while they are in the bank. The phone's wallpaper is a beautiful woman who Maya didn't recognize, while Maya's cell phone wallpaper is one of Steel Samurai scene. Curious, Maya then checked the contents of the cell phone, and how shocked she was when opening the Notes application on the cell phone.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Please, Kristoph!

"What is it, Maya?" Larry asked anxiously. "What's on the phone? Why did you suddenly sweating like that?"

"Look at this, Larry..." Maya whispered as she handed the phone to Larry's hands. Larry took at it with confused, after a few minutes he was staring at the phone screen, he was stunned.

 _"No way,"_ Larry whispered, shaking his head. On the phone, there are a variety records of transactions that is captioned "Kill Wages." On the cell phone, written in detail the name of the client who ordered Kristoph to kill, complete with the murder plans and the targets, as well as the amount of the salaries.

"Mr. Gavin is an assassin?" cried Maya, trying to overcome the shock. "And look at this record ... Gosh ...His clients was so much!"

"Indeed, Mr. Gavin is an arrogant and annoying boss, but ... .. _an_ _assassin?_ Never in craziest mind, Maya ... How could the police did not arrest him, even though he has a lot of clients!" Larry said slowly.

"You know what this means, Larry? This means ... we pay Nick's operating costs with money from killing people!"

"Oh, my God, you're right, Maya," said Larry, clutching his mouth. "Maya, you must keep that cellphone well. Don't lose it. After Nick finished the surgery and we returned to the States, we must immediately submit the phone to the police."

Maya nodded in agreement, then put the phone back into her pocket.

"Miss. Fey! Larry! Quickly call Dr. Edgeworth! Quick!" shouted Mrs. Samantha suddenly from Phoenix room. Frantically Maya and Larry ran inside, and Phoenix looked having a seizures again, bloods flowing from his ears and mouth.

"Hold his hands and head firmly, Mrs. Samantha, Larry! Hold! I'll call Dr. Edgeworth!" cried Maya, running as fast as lightning into Dr. Edgeworth's room.

"DR. EDGEWORTH ! !" Maya shouted breathlessly while entering Dr Edgeworth's room. Dr. Edgeworth who was examining a patient, jumped.

"Miss. Fey, what's wrong? Why are you screaming like that? This is a hospital, Miss. Fey!" says Dr. Edgeworth.

"NICK! Nick, Dr. Edgeworth! He seizure in his bed and his mouth and ears are bleeding," said Maya. Before Dr. Edgeworth had time to say a word to answer, Maya gripped Dr. Edgeworth's wrist and dragged him out of the room and ran toward Phoenix room.

"See, see Nick, Doctor! Please make the seizures stop! His blood aplenty!" cried Maya half crying.

"Oh my goodness," murmured Dr. Edgeworth. "Mrs. Fey, please bring a small piece of wood and rope in my room!"

"Wood and rope? For what, Doctor?" asked Maya confusion.

"Just bring it, Miss. Fey! We can't allow Mr. Wright having a seizure longer!" exclaimed Dr. Edgeworth impatiently. Maya ran again, and returned shortly afterwards with a wood and rope.

Dr. Edgeworth binding Phoenix in his bed, to slow Phoenix seizures. After that he opened Phoenix mouth and insert a small piece of wood that given by Maya into Phoenix mouth. After a few minutes of tense, Phoenix finally stop seizure and fell back asleep.

"It can't be postponed again. Mr. Wright had to be operated now. We have to do a blood transfusion to Mr. Wright today. Who among you who are willing to donate blood for Mr. Wright?" Asked Dr. Edgeworth.

"Me!" cried Mr. Antonio.

"I'm willing!" cried Mrs. Samantha.

"I'll do it! I am young and my blood is still fresh!" said Maya.

"Let me do it! It is time for me to help Nick!" Said Larry.

"Fine! If all of you donate your blood, it's much better. But we have to do a test first. Come on, all of you come into my room." Dr. Edgeworth rang the bell, and nurse Emma and nurse Athena comes.

"What is it, doctor? Anything we can do to help?" asked nurse Ema and nurse Athena simultaneously.

"Please take care of Mr. Wright briefly. We should immediately carry out a blood transfusion to Mr. Wright. I had to go to my office to do some tests with Mr. Wright relatives."

"Alright, Doctor Edgeworth."

All of them went very quickly into Dr. Edgeworth's room, then all their blood samples were taken one by one by Dr. Edgeworth. After a few minutes, Dr. Edgeworth announced that who can donate their blood only Mrs. Samantha and Maya, as Mr. Antonio is a heavy smoker, then it will be very risky if he donated his blood to Phoenix, while Larry's blood type is different from Phoenix. Mr. Antonio and Larry looked disappointed, and can only wait while Maya and Mrs. Samantha do blood transfusion to Phoenix.

After half an hour, but like an eternity for Larry and Mr. Antonio, finally Dr. Edgeworth out of the blood transfusion room. Phoenix blood pressure is already rising and his hemoglobin, leukocytes, also gone up, then Dr. Edgeworth immediately prepare everything necessary for Phoenix surgery. After everything is ready, they bring Phoenix into the operating room while Maya, Mr. Antonio, Mrs. Samantha, and Larry waited outside.

 **In the operating room ...**

"Okay, Mr. Wright. We will anesthetize you now. You won't feel anything, just will asleep…." when Dr. Edgeworth had been just about to anesthetize Phoenix, suddenly all the lights went out, making the hospital became very dark.

"Damn! Why should a power failure at a time like this!? "grumbled Dr. Edgeworth.

"Dr. Edgeworth! We must immediately bring Mr. Wright into the operating room at the top, that there is a generator!" exclaimed nurse Ema. Dr. Edgeworth nodded in agreement, then he, nurse Ema, and nurse Athena push Phoenix out of the operating room.

"Doctor Edgeworth! The hospital lights off, then what about Nick surgery? The surgery was not delayed again, right?" asked Maya hysterically when they are outside the operating room.

"Calm down, Miss Fey. We're going to operate Mr. Wright in the operating room upstairs, there is a generator there." replied Doctor Edgeworth.

"Can we come with you?" asked Mr. Antonio.

"Of course, of course! Come on, come with us to the top. Mr. Wright, how do you feel? Does your chest hurt again?" asked Dr. Edgeworth. Phoenix shook his head slowly.

Together, all of them push Phoenix headed upstairs. They move very carefully, because the hospital was very dark, even Maya could barely see anything. They had just reached the front of the elevator when suddenly heard the sound of DUK and Prang.

"Who is there?"

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A man jumped from the hospital window, and hit nurse Ema and nurse Athena's head. Both of the nurse immediately collapsed to the floor.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" cried Dr. Edgeworth hoarse, trying to cover Phoenix.

He was moving again, then punching Dr. Edgeworth's stomach. Dr. Edgeworth fell to his knees on the floor, clutching his stomach. The man approached Phoenix, who was still lying on a gurney. With sadistic and heartless, he takes off Phoenix IV.

"Hey! Don't hurt my son!" cried Mr. Antonio, trying to beat him with his fists. But he dodge with very agile, then hitting 's head with a gun he was carrying. fell unconscious. The man tilts the gurney, make Phoenix thrown to the floor with prone position. Phoenix immediately felt his chest crushed because of the unbearable pain.

"Hey! Have you gone mad ! He is my patient! He is very ill! What are you doing with Mr. Wright?" cried Dr. Edgeworth.

"Shut up," replied the man with a cold tone. He fired his gun to all directions. Maya muffled shriek, and hid under a table to avoid the shot. Then suddenly everything was silent, only the sound of the mysterious man audible.

"Wake up, Wright." He grabbed Phoenix's hair, and lifted Phoenix from the floor with rough.

"Mr. Antonio?! Mrs. Samantha?! Larry?! Nick?! Nurse Ema?! Nurse Athena?! Dr. Edgeworth? What's wrong? You guys okay ?! Please answer me!" cried Maya half crying.

"Turn around slowly and give the phone in your hand, Miss. Fey. ... Or your boyfriend will die tragically in my hand." said the mysterious man again. Maya felt she recognized the voice.

With horror Maya turned slowly. Mr. Antonio, Mrs. Samantha, nurse Ema, nurse Athena, Dr. Edgeworth, lying unconscious on the floor, while Larry nowhere to be found. Apparently who talk is none other than the Kristoph Gavin. He gripped Phoenix who looked very pale in his hand, and put a gun in Phoenix's neck.

"Mr ... .Mr ... _Gavin?_ What are you doing here ?!" cried Maya, felt her heart sank in her chest. Kristoph laugh in a very creepy tone, made Maya's back hair sand.

"Of course, to take my private things that you have been taken! You think I don't know that you and your two friends sneak my safe deposit box room and rob my money of US $ 250,000 for _your darling_ Mr. Wright?"

"M-maya," said Phoenix, half shiver. "What is he talking about?"

"Oh, I see, you don't know, Wright? Maya and her friends robbed my money for your operating costs!" said Kristoph, smiling wickedly.

"Rob? M-maya ? Y-you rob K-kristoph's money for my operation costs? Say it is not true, Maya. I-it's not true, right?" asked Phoenix sputtered, and the pain in his chest strikes back. "Ackkk !" He exclaimed.

"How do you know? How do you know that we are here?" interrupted Maya. Kristoph snorted a laugh.

"I found the Steel Samurai keychain in my safe deposit box room, stupid child. And on a keychain that there is the inscription: 'Maya Fey belonging.' And one of the cops who pursue you could hear you calling DeLite name when trying to escape. So I promptly come to his house to get the information. With a bit of coercion, of course. He told me to meet Dr. Joaquin Ortega. The old doctor gave me the information that you're here. And when Klavier meet me at the office, he said that when he calls me, you answer, then I realized that my phone is in you. Well, enough for this fun conversation. Now, give the cell phone, little Maya Fey. If not, your boyfriend will be a victim."

"Ma-maya ... ..y-you really robbed? W-why did you do it, Maya?" whispered Phoenix stammered, his eyes drawn disappointment and sadness.

"Because he's arrogant, Nick! I've tried to speak well to borrow money to him, but he refused, and being very arrogant! I wanted to teach him a lesson! And, Nick, he deserved it, he is very worthy robbed, because all the money in his safe deposit box was not clean money! All the money he has is money from killing others!" cried Maya.

"Wh-what do you mean, Maya?" asked Phoenix.

"Kristoph Gavin, he is an assassin! Everything is written very clearly on this phone! The entire transaction, the names of his clients, and the names of the victims! Therefore, I would never give it to you, Gavin! And remove your filthy hands from Nick!" cried Maya again, suddenly she jumped forward, then kicked Kristoph's shins. Kristoph groans with pain, then dropped the gun he was holding, and release his grip from Phoenix.

"Run, Nick! Quickly run!RUN! "Maya shouted as loud as she can. Phoenix was initially confused, but eventually he tried to run. However, only a few steps running slowly, he was exhausted. His chest felt incredible pain. Kristoph, which has been regaining his balance, pulling Phoenix's legs and grabbed him back. Then he punched Phoenix chest, making the young lawyer was screaming in pain and his mouth spit blood.

"LET GO NICK, YOU BASTARD! HE IS SICK! PUNCH ME IF YOU DARE, YOU FOOLISH BLONDE BASTARD! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, FIGHT WITH THE ONE WHO HEALTHY, NOT THE ONE WHO'S VERY SICK! JUST A COWARD WHO DARE TO PUCH PERSON WHO VERY ILL!" shouted Maya. Kristoph eyes gleamed slyly, then he grabbed Phoenix hair. Then abruptly, he tore Phoenix's hospital gown.

"Well, well, well ... You're challenging me, Miss. Fey? You want to see your dear boyfriend die painfully and slowly freezing in front of you? Isn't it better if he dies? If he dies, he doesn't need to feel pain in his chest again, right, Wright?" whispered Kristoph with his evil voice. Phoenix chills, and fresh blood flowing from his lips.

"Now, hand the phone, Miss. Fey. Or," continued Kristoph again," You're going to see this again." Then he clawed and clutched Phoenix chest.

"M-maya ..." Phoenix whispered very softly, "J-j-just give t-the phone ... .P-please, M-maya ... ..m-my ch-chest….aggh ... ! Agggh ! Jesus! It really hurts! K-kristoph, p-please, please s-s-stop. Aghhhh !"

"Hurt, Wright? This is also what I felt when my sister Kristina commit suicide because you end your relationship with her. But the pain in your chest can be cured, while the pain in my chest could never be healed." Kristoph whispered again, and then he punch Phoenix chest with his fist firmer. Black blood spit from Phoenix mouth.

"AGH! AGH! K-kristoph, p-please forgive m-m-me, I-I n-never i-intended t-to m-make K-kristina c-commit s-suicide, Kristoph ... AGHHHH ! ! Pl-please, I-I b-beg you!"

It's enough for Maya. She had no choice. With a full defeat, she reached into her pocket, took Kristoph's phone, and handed it to Kristoph's hands. Kristoph smiles with satisfied, and then he shoved Phoenix who already staggered toward Maya. Deftly Maya holds Phoenix and restrain him from falling.

"Well done, Miss Fey. Very good. Relax, I will not report you. And, Wright ... hopefully a speedy recovery for you, and hopefully your operation successful ... ..Though I expect the opposite. Goodbye!"

Kristoph just turned around when suddenly ...BLETAK! A tall figure hit Kristoph's nape with a belt, making him instantly collapsed to the floor. Maya let out muffled and held her mouth. Phoenix narrowed his eyes, trying to see who it is. Turns out he was Larry.

"Rotten bastard," Larry murmured, taking the phone in Kristoph's hands. "You're fine, Maya, Nick?"

"I'm fine," murmured Maya. "But Nick ... ..Nick? Can you walk?"

"Ack ! Ack ! M-maya..m-my chest… i-it f-feels l-like i-it will be explodes…ack ! Hurt, Maya!" said Phoenix.

"Nick, I beg you to stay awake and hold the pain. I'll look for ways to reduce the pain. Larry, wake Dr. Edgeworth and others, quickly!" cried Maya.

"This, Maya, you'd need this," Larry said as he handed Kristoph's phone into Maya's hands, and approached Dr. Edgeworth, Mrs. Samantha, Mr. Antonio, Ema, and Athena who still lying unconscious.

"C-come on, Nick, we should find something to compress your chest," said Maya, helping Phoenix stood up and bolster him. Phoenix shivered again, and nodded slowly.

"Please stay awake, Nick," whispered Maya resignation. Phoenix hands are very cold, and his chest is full of bruises now.

Maya turned on the lights in Kristoph's phone and walked slowly, hoping to find a cloth. After a few steps, she finally found a mop lying on the floor. Sigh of relief, Maya took the cloth, then look for a sink. After a few minutes of silence, only the sound of Phoenix groaning in pain audible, Maya finally found a sink. Carefully Maya leans Phoenix against the wall, then pour water onto the cloth.

Maya compresses Phoenix chest with extreme caution. Phoenix moans in pain.

"H-hold it Nick, I beg you, stay with me," whispered Maya fear, then compress Phoenix chest again. After completion compress Phoenix chest, Maya massage Phoenix's chest.

"It decreases the pain, Nick?" asked Maya. Phoenix just nodded slowly.

"Come on Nick, we should go back to Larry." Maya helped Phoenix stood up and led him with difficulty. Many times Phoenix stumbled and staggered, almost collapsed at Maya's hands.

"Nick, I beg you, stay awake, stay conscious Nick, stay with me," whispered Maya, gasping while bolster Phoenix because Phoenix body much bigger than herself. Maya squinting, trying to find Larry, Dr. Edgeworth, nurse Ema, nurse Athena, and Phoenix parents.

What a relief when Maya colliding with Dr. Edgeworth, with Larry was on his side.

"Dr. Edgeworth! Larry! You're fine?" Maya asked anxiously.

"We're fine. What about Mr. Wright? And who is that guy, Maya?" asked Dr. Edgeworth.

"He is my boss, Dr. Edgeworth. His name is Kristoph Gavin, and he had old grudge with Nick."

"He...He punched Nick's chest many times, Dr. Edgeworth," said Maya stammered. "Look ..." Maya pushed Phoenix subtly toward Dr. Edgeworth. Dr. Edgeworth's eyes immediately glared when he saw the bruises on Phoenix chest, and Phoenix's hospital gown which full of blood and frayed everywhere.

"Oh my goodness... We must quickly take him out of here. We must immediately take him to another hospital. Come on, help me bolster Mr. Wright while we seek for gurney. Can you walk, Mr. Wright?" asked Dr. Edgeworth. Phoenix just nodded weakly. Dr. Edgeworth then take off his doctor's coat.

"Here, Mr. Wright. You can't be cold," said Dr. Edgeworth while enrobe his doctor's coat to Phoenix body and buttoning it.

"T-Thank you, Doctor."

"Where's Mr. Antonio, Mrs. Samantha, nurse Ema, and nurse Athena?" asked Maya.

"I don't know, Maya. We lost them. Oh, I hope they are fine," said Larry, his voice trembling. They bolster Phoenix in silence, when suddenly the sound of DOR and the sound of breaking glass audible. They all turned. Kristoph had regained consciousness.

"Miss. Fey, you really got me impatient. Hand over the phone and no one will get hurt! "shouted Kristoph.

"And let you get away with it, Mr. Gavin? _No way!_ Maya, whatever happens, don't give the cell phone!" Exclaimed Larry.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Butz? Including if I kill Wright?" whispered Kristoph, still raising the gun in his hands.

"You're not going to touch Nick with your dirty fingers again, Mr. Gavin! Take that!" Maya shouted, pulling out leftover firecrackers from her pocket, and then she threw a firecracker into Kristoph. Kristoph, who try to avoid the explosion of firecrackers, staggered backward, then accidentally, he kicked a candle which still burning on the floor. In an instant, the room was filled with a blazing fire.

"Oh, my gosh ! Run! Run, everyone! We had to quickly run away from here!" cried Dr. Edgeworth.

"We have to stay together!" exclaimed Larry.

Together, the three of them stepped, tried to avoid the flames that grew bigger. _No,_ thought Maya desperate. _It was a horrible way to die like this ..._

Suddenly Phoenix, who almost lost his consciousness, looking up. A pole seemed motionless, and ready to collapse and befall Maya .

"M-maya," said Phoenix weak. "W-w-watch out!" Phoenix pushed Maya forward quickly, then the pole collapsed right on top of Phoenix, and Phoenix instantly disappeared from eyesight.

"NIIIIIIIIIICKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Maya cried uncontrollably.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Rise from the Ashes

"Nick! Nick! No ! Please answer me!" Maya shouted hysterically, scrambling trying to raise the pole that hit Phoenix. She ignores the fire that blazing bigger behind her. Her hands felt numb and stiff.

"Doctor Edgeworth, Larry ! Help me lift this pole! QUICK!" cried Maya.

"Miss. Fey, keep calm!" exclaimed Dr. Edgeworth.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, DR. EDGEWORTH ! ... NICK NICK ... PLEASE ... Hang on !"

"Don't waste time! Let's lift this pole together!" exclaimed Larry impatiently. "1, 2, 3 !" Together, the three of them lifted the pole, while the fire raged higher. After several tries, they finally managed to get rid of the pole that hit Phoenix. Phoenix seemed already half conscious, his eyes half opened, his whole body full of bruises and scratches everywhere.

"C-come on Nick, we have to get out of here," whispered Maya, tried to lift Phoenix, but it just made her fall to the floor.

"Let me do it, Miss. Fey!" exclaimed Doctor Edgeworth. Doctor Edgeworth raised Phoenix with one movement, and carried him very easily. He buried Phoenix head to his left shoulder. "Mr. Wright, I beg you, hold on!"

Maya stunned, didn't expect with his body who looked thin, Doctor Edgeworth was very strong.

"Miss. Fey, Mr. Butz, you stay behind me! Come on, we have to get out of here!" ordered Doctor Edgeworth. They followed his instructions, and stepped behind Doctor Edgeworth. While half running, Doctor Edgeworth squinting, trying to find a gap to the exit. The fire had spread everywhere, the ceiling of the hospital has collapsed down, making them difficult to move. Maya, Doctor Edgeworth, and Larry began to feel shortness of breath, while Phoenix breath begins sounding dashed.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!AGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Phoenix shouted suddenly, makes all of them more frantic.

"Mr. Wright?! Your chest pain again?" asked Doctor Edgeworth.

"J-just…l-let..m-me… d-die… d-death…is…n-not… a-anything…compared…t-to…t-this..h-hurt…. AGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! AGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hold on, Mr. Wright! Stay with us! We'll get out of here!"

"Look, Doctor! There is a gap there!" exclaimed Larry, pointing to a window that has not been touched by the fire. While avoiding fire spreading, they ran to the window pointed by Larry. But suddenly, Maya tripped over a wood and wedged her foot.

"HELP! HELP! My legs were wedged!" cried Maya. With horror Larry and Dr. Edgeworth turned. The fire broke out behind Maya, ready to devour her anytime.

"Doctor Edgeworth! Quickly takes Nick out of here! I must help Maya!" exclaimed Larry.

"But ... I can't leave you alone!" cried Dr. Edgeworth.

"Go, I say! GO! GO! Bring Nick!" exclaimed Larry, then push Dr. Edgeworth toward the window he appointed earlier. Doctor Edgeworth staggered, and thrown forward.

"DON'T WASTE TIME, DOCTOR!SAVE NICK AND CALL FIREFIGHTERS ! ME AND MAYA WILL BE FINE!" shouted Larry. Doctor Edgeworth nodded, then climbed out the window with carrying Phoenix.

Larry jumped and kicked the wooden that clamp Maya's legs. "Can you walk, Maya?" Larry asked anxiously.

"I...uggh ... seems not, Larry... my legs sprained!" complained Maya.

"Don't worry! I will carry you!" said Larry, then lifted Maya, and carrying Maya on his back. With panting breath, Larry tried to run, break through the fire. A pillar almost collapsed again, swiftly Larry leans to dodge. Maya sounds coughed and began to shortness of breath. Larry slipped, then fell. Maya thrown from his back.

Starting shortness of breath, and started coughing too, Larry regulate his breathing deeply and holding Maya again on his back. By limping, he tried to bring Maya to the window he'd seen. Ignoring the excruciating pain all over his body, Larry ran, then desperate to jump over a raging fire to climb up that window. Successfully. By carefully so as not to hit Maya, Larry climbed out through the window, and up in the hospital grounds. Relieved because managed to escape death, carefully Larry laid Maya who had passed out on the grass. The cold night air made him shiver.

"Maya," Larry whispered, trying to wake Maya by patting her cheek softly, "Wake up, please ... Oh, God…"

Maya coughed for a moment, then opened her eyes slowly.

"Larry ... Where are we?" asked Maya.

"We're in the hospital grounds, we managed to escape death," said Larry half shivering.

"Really? Doctor Edgeworth ... Nick ... where are they?" Asked Maya.

Larry shook his head. "They managed to get out ahead of us. Come on, Maya, we have to find them ... You still can't walk? "

Maya tried to get up, then fell back to the ground. "I- I can't, Larry. My legs i-it hurts," complains Maya.

"It's okay, Maya, don't worry, I will carry you again," said Larry, then carrying Maya again in his back. "Now we must find Nick and Doctor Edgeworth soon."

"La-larry...w-what happened to Nick's parents, nurse Ema, and nurse Athena? W-what if they were still inside and b-burned?" asked Maya stammered.

"I don't know Maya ... oh, I really hope they will be fine. But it would be very dangerous if we went back inside," said Larry as he stepped up very quickly. His eyes scanning the hospital grounds, trying to match with the dark of night. What a relief to Larry when he saw a figure wearing a pale blue shirt, looked hobbled carrying a man.

"That's them! Doctor Edgeworth! Nick!" exclaimed Larry. Doctor Edgeworth turned, then running toward them.

"You okay, Mr. Butz? Miss. Fey?" asked Doctor Edgeworth.

"I'm fine, but Maya's legs sprained, but I don't think so severe. What about Nick?" asked Larry. Phoenix just moaned in pain to answer.

"Have you call the fire department and the police, Doctor?" asked Maya.

"No, not yet. Thank you for reminding, Miss. Fey," said Doctor Edgeworth, then he reached into his shirt pocket to retrieve his cell phone, when suddenly BANG ! A bullet hit Doctor Edgeworth right on his shoulder, making him drop Phoenix out of his arms. Doctor Edgeworth gripped his shoulders, looked very painful.

Maya screamed. Larry very shocked. Kristoph appeared from behind the trees, holding a gun.

"You're not going to call anyone before you hand over the phone. Give it to me! Right now!" cried Kristoph.

 _"No way!_ Over my dead body, Mr. Gavin!" cried Maya.

"You left me no choice, Miss. Fey," said Kristoph coldly, then he took a step forward, trying to reach Maya's pocket. Maya gasped, trying to get away.

"Take that, Larry!" cried Maya, then throw the cell phone toward Larry. Larry caught it deftly, and secure it in his pocket.

"Oh, you wanna play games with me? Alright !" shouted Kristoph, then he took Phoenix who was still slumped on the grass, and carry him. Kristoph then ran with carrying Phoenix.

"HEY ! WHERE DO YOU WANT TO CARRY HIM!" cried Maya.

"Come on, we have to pursue him!" exclaimed Doctor Edgeworth, still clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"You stay here! I'm going after him!" exclaimed Larry.

"You're crazy, Larry! He'd tear you into two! Let us go after him!"cried Maya.

"You two are injured! You must stay here!"

"NO! Mr. Butz, we'll go with you!" exclaimed Doctor Edgeworth. Larry felt exasperated. The longer they argue, the more harmful to Phoenix.

"Fine! Come on, everybody!" exclaimed Larry, then he, Dr. Edgeworth, and Maya ran after Kristoph. Maya limped behind them.

Eventually they find Kristoph standing in front of a lake. Seeing them come, Kristoph chuckled. His eyes could be seen gleaming creepy, even in the midst of the darkness of night.

"You don't want to give the cell phone. Well, it's okay. But, I'll throw your darling Mr. Wright into this lake. How, Wright? You're going to sink slowly. A pleasant way to die, isn't it? You're going to die in the same way as Kristina," whispered Kristoph.

"How, Miss. Fey? Is my cell phone much more valuable than the life of your darling Mr. Wright? You don't want to see me throw him like a balloon into the lake, right?"

"Larry... just give the phone…I beg you…...We could not let Nick suffer anymore," Maya whispered. Larry nodded resignedly, and then threw the cell phone. Kristoph catches the cell phone, and smiled triumphantly.

But suddenly, a man appeared behind Kristoph, and kick Kristoph's back. Kristoph screams in pain, then fell slowly to the ground, and he release his grip from Phoenix as well as his cell phone.

The man picked up the gun lying on the ground. Apparently he was Mr. Antonio.

"Don't you dare to scratch the skin of my son a little bit, coward bastard!" cried Mr. Antonio, then he pointed the gun toward Kristoph's foot, determined to shoot him. Kristoph rolls to the left, and he missed. Mr. Antonio fired again, and he misses again. Kristoph's movement very spry and agile. Kristoph up from the grass, then put his arms around Mr. Antonio's neck. Mr. Antonio almost choking and suffocation, then Kristoph's gun out of his hands. Dr. Edgeworth took a step forward, trying to take the gun, but Kristoph faster.

"Stand back, all of you, cockroaches!" shouted Kristoph, pulling a shot blindly. Larry, Dr. Edgeworth, and Maya looked down, trying to get away. Mr. Antonio, who is still a little suffocated by Kristoph grip, bite Kristoph's hands hard. Kristoph screams in pain, then releasing his grip from Mr. Antonio and dropped the gun again.

Without thinking, Doctor Edgeworth leaps forward, took the gun and shot Kristop's feet. He managed to shot Kristoph's knee, making the blonde man fell to his knees slowly to the ground. Doctor Edgeworth stepped in Kristoph's legs and abdomen, and Kristoph fainted instantly. Without wasting time, Larry took the fallen Kristoph's cell phone and put it in his pocket.

Mrs. Samantha, nurse Ema, and nurse Athena emerged from behind the trees.

"Mrs. Samantha! Nurse Ema! Nurse Athena! You okay?" asked Maya relief. The three of them nodded slowly.

"Yes, we managed to escape the flames and Mr. Antonio hid us," said nurse Ema. All of them then went to Phoenix whom lying limp on the grass.

"Phoenix! Phoenix! Son, are you okay?" cried Mr. Antonio, approaching Phoenix.

"D-dad ... agggh… my chest ... ! Like exploding ... "Phoenix replied weakly. Mr. Antonio touching Phoenix forehead and immediately grimaced.

"Quickly call firefighters and police, Larry!" cried Maya, holding Phoenix's hands. "Calm down, Nick, you'll be immediately operated after we leave from here."

Larry calls the fire department and the police by his mobile phone.

"Yes, please come quickly. Allianz hospital on fire, and we also catch an assassin who makes a mess and almost killing one patient and doctor at the hospital. We also need an ambulance, one of the patients in critical condition and must do surgery soon! Please hurry! "Larry hung up, and come over to Phoenix.

After about nearly half an hour of waiting, finally the fire trucks and police cars came. They were very surprised with the state of hospitals that have turmoil. Firefighters immediately put out the fire, while police interrogated Larry and Maya, while Phoenix is transported in the ambulance to get first aid.

"Assassin, you say? Didn't he is the owner of Gavin Bank? One of the largest banks in the world?" asked the police to Larry.

"Yes, officer. Kristoph Gavin is an assassin. All the money he has is a dirty money from killing people!" said Larry.

"Do you have evidence to support your statement?" asked the policeman again. Larry nodded firmly, then handed Kristoph's phone into the police hands.

"Check this phone, officer. Here's the proof. All records of the transaction, the client who ordered Mr. Gavin to kill, the targets, the victims, and amount of the salaries written very detail in this cell phone."

The police checked the phone, then nodded. "Thank you very much for your cooperation, Mr. Butz. Bring Mr. Gavin into the police car!" ordered the police to one of his men. The men nodded, then raised Kristoph who were still unconscious into the police car.

Larry and Maya sigh of relief, then ran into the ambulance. Phoenix seemed constantly cry in pain, while Mrs. Samantha incessant sobbing. Some paramedics also seemed to be cleaning 's wound.

Maya went inside the ambulance, and gently stroked Phoenix cheek.

"Doctor Edgeworth, are you still can operate Nick? You get hurt ..." murmured Maya.

Doctor Edgeworth chuckled. "Of course, Miss. Fey. My wound is not severe. While the condition of Mr. Wright is very severe. Medics, you can take all of us to the Rechts der Isar hospital now. I had to operate on this boy."

"This boy? Doctor Edgeworth, how old are you?" asked Maya surprised.

"28 year old, Miss. Fey."

"That means .. You're just a year older than Nick, Doctor! Nick will be 27 year old in 4 days!" Maya said with a chuckle.

Doctor Edgeworth smiled shyly, and then all of them went to Rechts der Isar hospital.

 **Arriving at Rechts der Isar hospital...**

Without wasting any more time, Doctor Edgeworth, nurse Ema, and nurse Athena immediately brought Phoenix to the operating room. Phoenix condition is very weak, the fever also was very high. Beside his disease, Phoenix condition gets worse with injured because beaten by Kristoph. Maya, Mr. Antonio, Mrs. Samantha, and Larry waited outside, while pray ceaselessly. They don't know that there was a tremendous tension in the operating room.

 **In the operating room of Rechts der Isar hospital, Phoenix operation is in progress ...**

"Doctor! Mr. Wright's vital drop! 50 ... 40!" exclaimed nurse Ema.

"Damn! The defibrillator, Ema!Quiiickkkk!"

BEEEP.

"Increase the voltage to 250 V !"

. BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP.

"It isn't working, Doctor! He will go to cardiac arrest! Vital down to 30! 20!"

"Raise! Raise the voltage more! 500 V!850 V!We can't lose him!" exclaimed Doctor Edgeworth, sweat dripping from his forehead.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Vital back up, Doctor! 20 ... 40!"

"Add, add more, Ema, Athena!"

"Doctor, the tumor moves again !"

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Vital steady at number 60! Rose again in number 70!"

Doctor Edgeworth sigh of relief. "Let's finish our job and kill this damn tumor!"

 **4 days later** **...**

Phoenix blinked several times. Last night, his chest felt very painful. Like exploding. But now his chest felt warm and cozy. _Where am I? Everything is white ... it felt so calm ... Do I ... died?_

Phoenix turned his head. _There's no one ... Could it be that I've been in heaven? It seems yes ... Could it be that figure who wearing a white shirt is an angel?_

"Happy birthday, happy birthday to you, Phoenix Wright ..." There was a birthday chant directed at him. Phoenix is getting confused. _Huh? Are the angels celebrating my birthday in heaven? Is there Jesus too?_ Phoenix squinting, trying to sit on his bed. He rubbed his eyes, then blinked a few times. The longer, his blurred vision became clear.

Looks Maya, Dr. Joaquin, Dr. Edgeworth, nurse Ema, nurse Athena, Mr. and Mrs. DeLite, Larry, Mr. Joerg, Pearl, and his parents, standing in front of him, around his bed, holding a large birthday cake with candles forming number 27 on it.

"Morning, Nick! Finally you wake up too! Happy 27th birthday, Nick!" cried Maya cheerful, then hugged him.

"Huh?" Phoenix asked, confused. "Today is my birthday? Isn't it… yesterday just on 3rd? My birthday is a few days away, right?"

"You sleep for 4 days, Mr. Wright. And finally you wake up on your birthday. _Alles gute zum geburstag, Herr Wright_. Sorry, this is all I can give for your birthday." said Doctor Edgeworth, then put a gift package in Phoenix lap.

"Sleep for 4 days ? How can…..? And, uh, thank you very much for the gift, Doctor. No need to bother." Phoenix said with a small smile.

"You've finished the surgery, Nick! That naughty tumor in your lungs is clean now! We will return to America soon!Happy birthday, Nick! Look, you get many gifts and get well soon cards from your fans and clients!" said Maya while she take bunch of get well soon cards from the surfaces. "Even Winston Payne send get well soon card for you! He says, _'Get well soon, Mr. Wright, your surgery must succeed, otherwise I can't tease you in court again, hee hee hee'_...And, This is the gift from me!" said Maya while put another gift package to Phoenix lap and Phoenix could feel his heart stop beating when Maya suddenly kiss him right on his lips. Phoenix could feel his face turns red, and in an instant the room was filled with "awwwws".

"Ha! What did I say, Antonio? I won the bet," said Mrs. Samantha suddenly while smirking. "There's no way our son is single. He's too handsome to be a single man."

Mr. Antonio grumbled. "Alright, alright. I will bought those stupid Steel Samurai dolls for you." Maya and Phoenix giggled simultaneously.

"Sorry for didn't tell you earlier, Mom, Dad. But Maya is indeed my girlfriend and I'm madly in love with her from a long time ago." said Phoenix sheepishly and kiss Maya's hands. Mr. Antonio, Mrs. Samantha, Dr. Edgeworth, and Larry laugh out loud.

"We know, honey, we know. We know from the way you look at Miss Fey. And, happy birthday, dear son! This is gift from Mom and Dad. We're glad you're fully recovered soon! We love you very much, Phoenix." Now Mr. Antonio and Mrs. Samantha's turn to give their gift package.

"Thanks Mom, thank you Dad."

Phoenix jerked his head slightly, then he realized that Mr and Mrs. DeLite, Pearl, also Dr. Joaquin in front of him.

 _"Pearls?_ Mr and Mrs. DeLite? Dr. Joaquin? What are you doing here?" asked Phoenix surprised.

"Sure to visit you, Phoenix, boy! Happy birthday!" replied Dr. Joaquin, ruffled Phoenix hair and handed a red package gift to his lap. Phoenix realized Dr. Joaquin's eyes slightly bruised, and one of his hands were bandaged.

"What's wrong with you, Dr. Joaquin? You apparently were not so healthy."

Dr. Joaquin chuckled. "Yes, Kristoph Gavin a little sadistic when I don't want to tell him where you are."

Mentioned of Kristoph's name made an electric shock to Phoenix. "Kristoph! Where is he? Is he getting arrested? Maya, you say he is an assassin! I just remembered! Maya! Larry! Mr. DeLite! You three robbed Mr. Gavin money for my operation costs! Why did you do it, Maya? Although Mr. Gavin's money is not clean money, robbing banks is a crime!" cried Phoenix suddenly, and seemed hysterical.

"Hey, hey, calm, Phoenix, calm down!" said Mr. Antonio, pushing Phoenix to lay back.

"How can I calm down, Dad? My friends and my girlfriend become criminal only for my surgery costs!" said Phoenix.

"Yes, yes, we know, dear. Larry had told everything to us. And Mom and Dad really don't know how to repay them! If they are reckless to do the robbery, of course we've lost you!" said Mrs. Samantha. Phoenix gaped in disbelief.

"Mom, Dad! Maya and Larry commit a crime, and you support it?!"

"Mr. Nick! How could you say that after Mystic Maya passing all sorts of trouble just so you can recover!" Pearl exclaimed suddenly, then hit Phoenix's cheek.

"Ouch, Pearl, it hurts!"

"Maya, Larry, and Mr. DeLite will not need to do a robbery if you had not been stubborn and refuses to obey my commands from the first, Phoenix!" Dr. Joaquin attack him too now.

"So, I'm the bad guy? Why all of you against me?" said Phoenix frowning.

"There, there. What is important now, it's all over, and Mr. Wright will make a full recovery soon. Come on, Mr. Wright, blow out the candle and open the gifts!" said Dessie amused.

Dr. Edgeworth took the matches from his pocket and lit candles on the cake. They sang "Happy Birthday" together, then Phoenix blew out the candles with gusto. When Phoenix is finished, they applauded.

"Now, please open the gifts, Mr. Wright," said Dr. Edgeworth, smiling a little.

Phoenix started to open the gift one by one. First, he opened a gift from Dr. Edgeworth. "Wow," whispered Phoenix, when saw the gifts from Dr. Edgeworth, a black jacket branded Gucci and Rolex watches. "This is incredible, Doctor! Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome, Mr. Wright. I'm glad if you like the gift from me," said Dr. Edgeworth. Phoenix continued opening other gifts. A sports shoe from Maya, a Bayern Munich jersey, his favorite soccer team from his parents, a blue notebook from Dr. Joaquin, a pair of blue socks from Pearl, a cap from nurse Ema, nurse Athena, and Joerg, and a leather jacket from Mr. and Mrs. DeLite. Last, Phoenix opened the gift from Larry and immediately winced.

"Larry," says Phoenix, "What is this?"

"It's adorable, isn't it? I made it by myself for 3 days, when you were sleeping! I'm sure you'll love it!"

Phoenix lifted the gift from Larry, and soon the room was filled with laughter. Gift from Larry is a tie that has been filled with Larry's photos.

"You can wear it while in the courtroom, Nick! The tie was unbeatable, because I made only one! Tie like this is the only one in the world!"

"The judge will question my sanity if I'm wearing a ridiculous and tacky tie with full of your photos in courtroom, Larry!" said Phoenix, half irritated, half amused. Unexpectedly, Larry immediately bursts into tears.

"Nick, you jerk! Jerk! I make it with all my heart! I make it as a symbol of our friendship! I made it so that you will always remember me… But you even call it tacky! You hurt me, Nick!" roared Larry as he sobbed.

"Nick, you make Larry cry! However, if it's not because of him, you will not be cured!" cried Maya, slapping Phoenix hands

"Ow! Larry, really, I don't mean to hurt you. Forgive me. This is great, Larry, really! Now, don't cry. Thank you so much for everything, buddy!" said Phoenix while hugging Larry.

Larry hugged Phoenix back, and wiped his eyes. "Okay, Nick. Then, if I'm accused of killing again, I don't need to pay if you were my attorney, okay? I already pay you with that tie!"

"Hey! No way! I also need to eat and have bills to be paid, you know!" said Phoenix annoyed, then hit Larry with his pillow. The room was immediately filled with cheerful laughter.

 **One week later….**

Today is the last day Phoenix was in Germany. After doing some tests, and rechecking to ensure that his lungs had been completely clean, Phoenix allowed to return home. Phoenix feel happy and sad. Glad that he had completely healed, and going back home, but also sad because it will be goodbye to Doctor Edgeworth. For him, Dr. Edgeworth is a very pleasant man, and also a meritorious person for him. Doctor Edgeworth, who saved him from the fire, and Doctor Edgeworth, who also throw his illness. The day before his return to America, Dr. Edgeworth invites him, Maya, Mrs. Samantha, Mr. Antonio, and Larry walk around Munich. Phoenix constantly being chased by fan girl who asked for his autograph during walking around in Munich, which he gave gladly.

After completion helps Phoenix packed his suitcase and belongings, Doctor Edgeworth, nurse Ema, and nurse Athena escorted Phoenix to the airport. Before entering into the plane, Phoenix hugging Dr. Edgeworth.

"Thank you so much for everything, Doctor Edgeworth. Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome, Mr. Wright. Good to see you make a full recovery. This is not goodbye, this is see you in years," said Dr. Edgeworth as he hugged Phoenix back. Phoenix off his arms of Doctor Edgeworth, then hugged nurse Athena and nurse Ema.

"Thank you very much also for everything, nurse Ema, nurse Athena. Thanks for the tasty hospital food."

"You're welcome, Mr. Wright. You must promise, you'll write e-mail to us often!" said nurse Ema and nurse Athena simultaneously.

"I promise."

Phoenix off his arms from nurse Ema and nurse Athena, and Dr. Edgeworth hug him again. Dr. Edgewort patting and stroking Phoenix back gently.

"Take care of yourself and your health, Mr. Wright. Miss. Fey, Mr. Butz, you have to watch him."

"Of course, Doctor!" answered Larry and Maya together.

"Phoenix, come on! The plane will take off soon!" said Mrs. Samantha. With a heavy heart, and a little reluctant, Phoenix walked into the plane, and sat next to the window. Phoenix waved his hand, which was answered by Dr. Edgeworth, nurse Ema, and nurse Athena from a distance, the longer, they become smaller, and disappeared from Phoenix sight.

 _"Thank you, Doctor Edgeworth. Thank you for everything._ _Till the day we meet again."_ whispered Phoenix. The plane takes off, and he returned to America.

-THE END-


End file.
